Survival Games the Snowy North
by creeperslyth
Summary: 24 kids with special talents ages ranging from 12-18 have been stolen from Earth and sent into another dimension! now Sleepingwithdasquids, Carter is Smarter, allagenda, icetalon 15, and lilly-the-epic 13 now must survive the games to discover who they are. this is Minecraft!
1. Chapter 1

**Survival Games the Snowy North (note I renamed it since I messed up on my math calculations)**

**1. MaxiCraft**

**2. Ebon_night57**

**3. Alyss_in_MineCraft (girl)**

**4. Dragon_Claw97 (girl)**

**5. Aetheira_73 (girl)**

**6.–TIGER_LILY- (girl)**

**7. A_Tican692**

**8. 1Dallas_the_Malice1**

**9. LillyTheEpic_13 (girl)**

**10. Icetalon15 (girl)**

**11. E=Macintyre_22**

**12. Sleepingwithdasquids (girl)**

**13. Allagenda (girl)**

**14. Carter-is-Smarter**

**15. Lucky-Luther64**

**16. ~Katie_Cat~ (girl)**

**17. -Agent_Montana-**

**18. Grimm**

**19. xX_Z3K3_Xx**

**20. Pittas94**

**21. BurtGasm**

**22. Spirit (girl)**

**23. Black_Dawn (girl)**

**24. AvengeUIWill**

**Welcome! This is the 121****st**** hunger games! *crowd cheers* we have a new collections of Players this time. Misfits from all over the Earth. *announcer quiets the crowd* now please bow your head for the brave souls who died for the sake of happiness in last year's game. *crowd bows heads, moment of silence.* Ok! *everyone looks up* we will get to see the games from the POV of 5 people this year! *Crowd cheers really loud* Lilly-The-Epic_13! Sleepingwithdasquids! icetalon_15! Carter-is-Smarter and… allagenda! Let's continue on with our new games I hope you enjoy this years it will leave you crying for more.**

**Chapter 1**

**POV Carter-is-Smarter**

My eyes opened to a dimly lit room filled with teens of all ages, everyone looks as though their sleeping. I blink, someone next to me whimpers, A little kid maybe 13 sits stock still staring straight ahead his purple eyes glow slightly in the lights, I reach over and pat his shoulder.

"Hey." He yelps and moves away from my hand. "No-no. Its ok kid, calm down I'm right here." The kid doesn't even look at me, he just blindly reaches for my hand on his shoulder, and he takes it and holds it to his chest, tears running down his face. I swallow; he's so fricken adorable and sad. "Do you know where we are?" I ask gently patting his head with my other hand.

"No." he hiccups; he has an Irish accent, cute.

"What's your name kid?" I ask

"Mac, Mac Macintyre." He hiccups again and curls into a ball still holding my hand. The lights flicker, he whimpers. Someone next to me sniffs, I turn and my eyes widen. The chic next to me is drop dead gorgeous: straight brown hair that covers one eye, deep brown eyes, pale skin, really expressive face, long sleeve coat with tiger stripes it only covers top half of her chest her tan stomach shows, jean shorts, white combat boots with red and orange laces. She looks so crazy it makes her look good, she sniffs again and rubs her nose. She stretches lazily showing of her long legs, her neck arches back, my mouth waters. I run my tongue over my teeth 2 of them come to perfect points, I gasp. She looks directly at me, or through me I can't tell.

"Hey! Josh is that you? Josh what's the big idea? Turn the damn lights on." She glares at me; the lights switch on as if by her command. "Thank you! Josh what the-"she cuts of when she sees me. Mac next to me let's go of my hand and shuffles in his seat. She screams and jumps back bumping into the guy behind her. The guy she lands on grunts and looks down at her and grins slightly his black and gold eyes flashing.

"Umm, sweet heart I don't think your my type." She blushes and stands but shuffles behind him. He looks at me and his eyes widen and his mouth turns to a perfect O. "shh… no hey it's ok he's just a Player." He says his muscles rippling as he pushes her around him.

"With those looks? I don't think he would be a player." She mutters, beside the big guy she's short even compared to me.

"No, a Player with a capital P." he looks at her. "You guys don't know where you are do you?" the girl, Mac (who is holding my hand again), and I shake our heads. "You'll find out soon enough from the looks of it we're almost there." He points to the window; I open the blinds and hiss as the sunlight hits my eyes. We're flying, just above the cloud line the land below us isn't in America that's for sure it's all rainforest, Mac's eyes widen and he smiles really big. I steal a glance at the chic; she shoots me a venomous look and looks away. I sigh, my throat is dry. The other teens are all sleeping in their seats, most are older than 15 but some are 12 or 13.

"Hey. What's your name?" Mac says his big purple eyes looking at me.

"Carter." I smile lips closed.

"And you guys?" Mac asks looking at the burly guy and the girl.

"-Tiger_Lilly-, you can call me Tigger though." She tries to brush her hair out of the way but it just falls back.

"Zach. Or -Agent_Montana- if you want." He smiles showing of white teeth. I scowl, and turn and walk away.

I look at each of the teens in turn, one guy has a cleft chin, another girl has bright red hair. Some of the outfits they wear make me laugh, most are Minecraft related, and others look even weirder. As I make it to the last guy I notice he's awake, he's small and has deep blue eyes, they dart around like a scared mouse. His blonde hair just covers his eyebrows, and his black shirt and blue jeans are slightly dirty. He looks at me for a brief second, his eyes lingering on one of my fangs that have popped over my lip. He brightens and stands up, he reaches for my face.

"Hey what-"his hands get to my mouth separating my lips, I realize he's examining my fangs.

"You're a Vampire." He says without a doubt his deep blue eyes staring into my eyes.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded, **is this guy dumb?**

"A vampire, unless you have another explanation for your fangs." He shrugs.

"Well… Uh. No, I don't." I stutter.

He sighs and looks around the room, he points to an older looking guy with shaggy blonde hair and green highlights who sits across from him. "Him, go and bite his neck."

"What?! Are you crazy?" I stare at this guy like he's insane.

"Are you thirsty?" I nod. "Does water sound good to you?" I think a moment, water doesn't sound all too good, I shake my head. "Go drink his blood." I look back at Zach and the others; they're too busy talking to notice. I walk over, still taking glances at the others. I bend down next to his ear, my mouth is watering.

"Hey, umm. Sorry about this buddy." I mutter into his ear, I go to his neck and open my mouth, and bite down.

**POV Lilly-the-Epic_13**

My eyes open to bright florescent lights; the metal chair I sit in is uncomfortable. I hear someone gasp next to me, taking a glance I look into mismatched eyes, one yellow one green. I realize he's struggling, another guy is bent over him sucking on his neck, mismatched boys green jacket is slightly red. The guy looks at me pleadingly and try's to say something, a hand covers his mouth. I simply stare, I don't understand what's happening, I hear the other guy swallow and a smell hits my nose, coppery and sweet, blood drips down mismatched' shirt. **He's drinking his blood… ** I simply stare before I realize I should do something, I start beating on the other guys back, I kick, I scratch at him. It does nothing; I stand up and kick him in the groin, the guy falls to the ground gasping in pain his mouth is covered in blood. The boy I had been looking at originally tries to stop the bleeding on his neck, someone taps my shoulder. I look up into the bright purple eyes of a boy not much older than me, he hands a bandana to me, I take it, the bandana is black and red checkered. He gestures to mismatched boy's bleeding neck. I quickly go and place the bandana on his bleeding neck. He uses one of his hands to press down on it before moving my hand away, he looks very pale and weak, his eyes look down at the other, he aims at the guy on the floor kicking him right in the side.

"Bastard, what the fuck were you doing?" he wheezes out, his accent suggests Australia, he looks at me. "And you, thank you for helping me, you to." The guy with the purple eyes nods behind me. Now that the guy on the floor is sitting up I can get a better look at him, he has spiked blue hair, neon yellow eyes, vampire teeth, a black and dark blue checkered button up, black jeans, gray high-top sneakers, and a gold ring on each of his fingers. He rubs his side and glares at the floor angrily.

"Look, I was thirsty alright? Not my fault you were the closest thing to me." He looks up and glances at me, I realize he's looking at my shirt, I glance down it's a simple dark green T "And you didn't have to kick me after she did, I won't do it again, sorry. My name is Carter BTW" His eyes look directly into mine, I stiffen, someone grabs my shoulders and I'm moved slowly behind a burly guy with black hair and a purple t shirt.

"You have caused enough trouble for today Carter. You and creepy guy can go and sit" I glance around his arm and see a boy with deep blue eyes and blonde hair bow at the waist and go and sit down across from mismatch. "How about we all sit down and tell each other our names while Mac goes and wakes the last few people. I have a feeling we have a few people who aren't here but we will meet later." As he finished a cute little boy who was holding his hand turned and walked back to the other sleeping people. He had curly red hair, a pointed nose, intense purple eyes, a red short sleeve shirt with the words E=Mc2 and a cookie below it, freckles, tan skin, black capris, gray vans sneakers, black wrist bands, and a Band-Aid on his right knee. Everyone sat down on the floor, I sit down, the girl beside me raises her hand.

"My name is –Tiger_Lilly-, or Tigger if you want. I'm from Minneapolis, I have 4 brothers and 1 is in the military." Her brown eye's look directly at mismatched boys' neck.

The boy who had sat down with Carter spoke up. "My name is Albert, but I prefer Grimm like the Grimm brothers." He smiles and looks at all our faces lingering on mine. "I love legends and morals so I'm interested in all of yours." We all remain silent as he leans back in his chair.

The guy who had given me the bandana speaks up quietly. "My name is Luther GoldPick, I have a brother, and I'm from a small town in Aether." His accent was very Bostontonian.

"My name is LillyTheEpic_13, call me Lilly." I say looking around at the collection of people that sit around me. The other peoples' names fly by in blurs.

"MaxiCraft" a boy with shoulder length black hair a cleft chin and bright green eyes, states stiffly.

"Eboniezer, umm Ebon_night57." A really tall boy with glasses, pointed nose and chin and feathered blonde hair says quietly from behind MaxiCraft.

"Alyss_in_MineCraft, or Alyss." A girl with bright short red hair, a bulky purple and grey striped sweater with the Cheshire cat face on it, says glaring at each of us as if daring us to mention something about her.

"Dragon_Claw97, call me Dragon." The girl with light brown skin, long black hair and blue eyes pipes up.

"Atheria_73." A Hispanic girl chic with a dazed expression, a patchwork skirt and a pentagram necklace says dreamily.

"A_Tican692, my name is Kent but don't call me that." A_Tican says his yellow and green mismatched eyes flicking to Grimm and Carter as he continues to dab at his neck.

"1Dallas_the_Malice1, call me Dallas if you want I don't care." Dallas yawns and stretches, his red eyes have a glazed expression and his dark green creeper hoodie slightly rumpled.

"I'm Zach, or –Agent_Montana-, and the little guy waking up everyone is E=Macintyre but I call him little Mac." Burly guy with the Purple t-shirt, black hair and a scar down his right eye said his hand pointing to the little red head boy who was waking the last person up.

"I'm Sleepingwithdasquids, call me Squids. I came here instead of my brother; I told the Gamekeepers to send me in my brother's place." Squids said her head down as she scrolled through her iPod, her ocean blue eyes fixed intently on the screen as if it would hold all the secrets.

"I'm ~Katie_Cat~, or Katie. I don't really know why I'm here but I have a pretty good idea." Katie smiles her bright green eyes shining with intelligence. Her intricately made British flag outfit one of the few bright colors in the room.

"I'm xX_Z3k3_Xx." I glance next to me, he had just appeared from nowhere it seems, he had made no noise whatsoever when he sat down. His black hair covers half of his face, his bright yellow eyes glowing with a strange hypnotizing quality, and his black and dark purple hoodie making him blend in with the shadows.

The next guy slaps Dallas on the back before giving a laugh as Dallas coughs and glares at him with his glazed red eyes. "My name is Pittas94, or Jaksyn." He was decked out in a full suit, purple tie and shaggy black hair.

"BurtGasm, you can call me-"

"Burt!" we all call out, he shrugs his brown hair ever so slightly over his eyes and his grey and white striped sweater neatly ironed.

"Spirit, if I claim something as mine you do not touch it. Ok?" We all nod, her scruffy black hair ripped clothes and long black cape gave her an Admiral kind of appearance.

A hand lightly pats my head and I flinch and look up, the guy above me pulls part of his mask of showing his full face. His outfit is a riot officers' uniform, buttons included. "AvengeUIWill" he smiles "Avenge if you please." He ruffles my hair, I move out of the way. He chuckles.

"BlackDawn." She looks at all of us as if gaging her current position. Her outfit is very much a hunting outfit, with her leather jacket and combat boots.

"Hey! Guys look!" Mac calls out; we all turn and see he's looking out the window. We all stand and hurry to the windows; I'm at the back so I quickly shove myself past everyone to see. The plane we're in is descending to an airport, but that's not what everyone is looking at, a giant city shining like gold with pure white towers is in the distance. I suddenly feel cramped with all these people around me and I wiggle myself out.

"**Attention!**" the intercom above us yells, we all flinch and look up. "**We will be landing in Carnitopia soon please be seated and wait for the instructors to come in and gather your teams.**" I shiver at the name Carnitopia it sounds like a place of carnage. Soon everyone is seated and the plane shudders as it lands. The doors at the end of the cabin open and 9 people come in all with blank looks except the man in front who looked at us with pure joy. He had a star trek outfit on, red; he had a shaggy brown beard and brown hair.

"Good! You're all here; let's get you all into teams!" He said happily holding his clipboard at the ready.

**POV Sleepingwithdasquids**

My eyes barely leave my IPod as I glance up at the team of weirdo's. Spaceman stands at the lead a clipboard firmly placed in his hands as he looks down the 2 rows. Someone chuckles next to me; I glance over; Dallas sits next to me on my right, his glazed red eyes looking at the guy in the black t shirt with a red and yellow juice box with a big green J in the center, short brown beard, brown hair, and black eyes. I pull one of my headphones out and lean towards him.

"What's so funny Dallas?" I mutter to him.

"The guy with the big J is dressed up as Juicetra. He went missing like 3 years ago, so this guy must be a big fan." He tells me chuckling again and giving a low burp that smells like beer, I'm starting to think he's drunk.

"And that's funny how?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just think it's funny." He chuckles a bit more before leaning back and drifting asleep. I shake my head and look down the line. Spaceman is going down the line talking to each person then pointing to one of the people that still stand at the opening. He finally makes it to little Mac on my left.

"Name?" he asks cheerily

"M-Mac Macintyre." Mac stutters to him looking down at his small hands.

"Mac you're with SeaNanners." He points to a muscular man with a light brown after shave and hair, a black shirt with a red block with a white M, dark blue jeans, grey shoes, and a brown belt. Atheria and Tiger Lilly stand next to him, at least Mac is with some nice people. Mac quickly gets up bumping into Spaceman.

"Sorry" he mumbles before running to his new friends. Spaceman stands in front of me now.

"Name?" he asks with the same cheerful tone.

"Squids." I say.

"Ummmmm…" he looks at his clipboard. "Sleepingwithdasquids?" he looks at me.

"Yes." I say putting my headphone back in, Imagine dragons blasting my eardrums. Spaceman says something and points to a girl not much older than me, maybe a year. I stand and walk over to her, she looks so utterly sad that I'm almost shocked, her brown hair lays neatly on her shoulders part of it covers one of her crystal blue eyes. Purple and black headphones lay around her neck, her outfit is so simple but it makes her look good, Black running shoes, tight dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a small black jacket, black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. She gestures for me to take out my headphones, I smile at least she's smart enough to do that instead of talking. I pull them out just as Dallas walks over his hands on the top of his head.

"I'm CreeperSlyth." She says holding out her hand to me, I shake it wearily, she does the same with Dallas. "I'm your mentor."

"Mentor? You're barely older then us." Dallas says, his glazed red eyes staring at her with utter disbelief. "What are you? 18? 19?"

"35, and for your information Dallas," She says. "I am more qualified for this position than any other Mentor here." She waves her hand around at the other people as if they were flies.

"Whatever." Dallas says his face slowly turning red. CreeperSlyth turns to me.

"Squids right?" I nod "you're rather quiet, do you talk much?" I shrug and she smiles. Her eyes look past me, "hello Zeke." I turn my head and look into the yellow eyes of xX_Z3K3_Xx he glances at me with his one uncovered eye, the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, he looks back at CreeperSlyth.

"Hiya Issy." He says, Creeper stiffens slightly, his voice is deep, I notice a bit of stubble on his chin, I scowl and look away, I shouldn't have noticed something as silly as stubble. She takes a deep breath.

She turns slightly, "come on let me show you around the facility." She waves us to follow.

She hops out of the plane without a single noise; I jump down hearing the light thump of my black combat boots hit the ground. I turn to see if my teammates might need help. The drop from the plane to the ground is about 7 feet, and Dallas hangs from the side his hand holding on to the edge. Zeke looks down at him like he's a total moron, he steps on Dallas's hands yells, and falls to the ground. He lands on his back with a loud thud; he places his hands on his face giving us a loud groan. I laugh with Zeke, Creeper stands next to me shaking her head with a smile, Zeke gages the distance to the ground before bending his knees and jumping. He rolls a bit before coming to a stop on one knee, he stands and I clap, he gives me a slight grin and bows. Dallas makes his way over cracking his neck and fingers, he gives Zeke a punch on the shoulder, Zeke grins and punches him back soon arms around each other's shoulders they're laughing, and joking with each other. Creeper walks in the lead telling us about the technology that the government has created so far. Another team catches up with us, the leader, a tall man with a long sleeve black coat, white v neck, black jeans with rolled up cuffs, shiny black shoes, a black beard, and red sunglasses. He comes up to Creeper, and gives her a kiss on the cheek; she blushes and gives him a kiss back, they hold hands.

"Hey, Squids." I turn my head A_Tican keeps pace with me as our mentors talk in low voices in front of us.

"Hey A_Tican, what's up?" I say granting him a small smile, Zeke runs by whooping with Dallas keeping close by at a jog, Dragon_Claw chases after them her eyes narrowed with what looks like rage but she's smiling as well. I look around, I only see A_Tican, Dragon and their mentor, no sign of their third member. "Where's your other team member?" I ask.

"She's not here yet, Captain said she will be when we all head to the arena." He shrugs as if this is normal, his light grey shirt is still stained with blood, I can't help but look at him, his broad shoulders show of his angular features, his lip is pierced, and his yellow and green mismatched eyes watch the others with calculated coolness.

"Arena?" I laugh. "What? Are we in Rome now?" he doesn't chuckle, I quiet down, and the only sound is Dallas and Zekes laughter up ahead and Creeper talking with who I assume is Captain.

"Captain," A_Tican calls out, his mentor turns and looks at us, his deep brown eyes peeking just over his glasses "tell Squid what you told us."

Captain's face turns harsh, he suddenly looks sad, "Fine" he whistles and Dragon jogs over with Zeke in tow by his ears, and Dallas following his hands in his pockets. When everyone is paying attention he begins, "24 of you have been handpicked by the gamekeepers to participate," he spits out the word participate like it's a piece of bad food. "In this year's Survival Games. The city ahead is Carnitopia, the Overworld capital-"

"Overworld? But isn't that MineCraft?" Zeke asks as he rubs his red ear.

"I was getting to that." Zeke shuts up. "Anyways, the 24 of you that have been chosen will be in this year's Survival games, the city as I said is the Overworld capital. You all have been transported from your planet, Earth, to ours, which is also part of another dimension; through a portal that you think is a video game. At first the people that went missing when the 'game' first came out, were just test subjects. You never knew when someone would get sucked in, but they've fixed that problem and now we can send and receive people without a problem, through this process they have managed to gather the people from Earth and use them every year for the Survival Games. The time scale is different here then over on Earth, me Creeper and the other Players have been here for about 20-30 years this world time. Our body never ages, only our mind ages really, over on Earth, 20-30 years here is about 2-3 months there." As he finished his face grew even more solemn, he sighed heavily and looked down the road to the truck that was waiting for us. Creeper, who was still holding his hand, pulls it to her lips and gave it a kiss, Captain smiles back and kisses the top of her head.

"Wait, you still haven't told us. Are we really in MineCraft?" Dallas asked his red eyes seemed sharper they weren't as glazed over.

"Yes, and if you're lucky you can win and return to Earth." Creeper mumbled under her breath.

"Issy!" Captain exclaimed his sunglasses sliding down to the bridge of his nose.

"Well they do need to know the truth, we never were told when we first came, so we shouldn't deprive them of their future." She shot at him. My eyes widened. She looked at us each in turn, "You guys don't know what you look like do you?" we all shook our heads. When we got to the truck Creeper produced a mirror and handed it to Dallas first, his eyes widened and the glazed expression disappeared, his eyes now a bright red looked at his mirror self with shock. He handed it to Dragon who also looked shocked, as it was passed down; to me lastly, all their expressions remained the same.

The girl that looked at me from the confines of the mirror wasn't me; she was a strange girl who had my knowing eyes. My light brown hair had changed to the color of dirt but shined with healthy radiance, my pale blue eyes were replaced with ocean blue ones and my once light tan skin was now pale. My cheek bones were higher and my usually light pink cheeks had no color. I was no longer really me, I was someone else. I returned the mirror to Creeper, I was Squids now no longer was I the girl from Earth but a strange girl in a strange world.

** Thanks for reading everyone! This is Chapter one in this story. :) I hope you all like it so far, thanks to all of you for sending in character applications! Also I had a few extra applications so a few characters never made it into the story. I still hope you all like it and I can't wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 allagenda

**Here is another installment in the Survival Games! I hope you liked the last chapter here goes another chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**POV Carter_is_Smarter**

My mentor looked at me and Grimm with no more expression then a rock, his black eyes were slightly glazed from drinking what I believe was whisky. Grimm looked back at him with an equal expression; I stood still wondering why none of us were talking. AntVenom, our mentor, was maybe in his late 20's, he was muscular, tall, his outfit was a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, red boots with white laces, blue fingerless gloves, and a gold medallion with a purple amethyst on a white chain. His hair was pure black smoothed and pointed to 3 perfect points on his head, his goatee and mustache combo made him rugged looking. After what seemed like forever, he took a swig of his strange whisky turned and jumped from the plane. I glanced at Grimm, but he had already jumped from the plane and was following Ant. I hurried to catch up, I was much faster than I had been originally so I in a matter of seconds I was caught up to them. Lost in thoughts of my new vampire abilities I barely noticed Ant giving me a packet. I looked at the title. _Surviving the Survival Games in MineCraft and you_. I read it over, taking in the information quickly, I shuddered this was going to be dangerous. _But how can you accept this fate so easily?_ I shook my head at the thought, the city loomed before us gold and white in its grandeur, towering pillars that reached past the clouds, great glass domed buildings, and golden skyscrapers. Truly a sight not to take for granted the city was not only beautiful but intimidating. Ant let out a belch of black bubbles and particles as we made it to a truck; we stepped in and were once again enveloped in silence. Grimm glanced at me his deep blue eyes never missing a thing; I returned the look with a shrug, Ant who had finally seemed to notice our unease spoke up.

"So, only 2 of you?" he looks us over with his glazed black eyes. "Where's allagenda?" he asks I blink surprised he can pronounce such a word in his state.

"Sir allagenda is being separately air lifted to the capital as we speak." The driver responded starting up the truck and driving down the gravel road to the city.

"Oh, yeah… hold on you two." He picks up a remote from the seat next to him and pushes the on button; a screen pulls away from the door and into our view. "Now maybe we can see what she's up to hmn?" he coughs pounding his chest to clear it. The screen shows a sleeping girl in an all metal room sleeping in a chair, her arms covering her face since she had her head on the table. She had a little past-shoulder length chocolate/coal hair, probably Hispanic; a lime green t-shirt, Indigo jeans with black heart sequin pattern running down her left leg, black Converse sneakers and a black headband. On the table before her a white cat lay half asleep, its violet eyes watching the sleeping girl carefully.

"Carter," I glance up at Grimm he noticed I was staring. "She's a team member nothing more you got it?" he asks, I nod, my eyes return to the sleeping girl. allagenda such an odd name.

**POV allagenda**

I was aware that I was sleeping, but still dreams came to me as I struggled to wake up…

_Trudging through the snow, we followed the sound of the distant roaring waterfall ahead of us. Mugen walked beside me silently keeping an eye on the surroundings. Our steamy breaths clouding the air as we walked, our faces pink from the cold; I wrapped my jacket around me, my hand wrapped tightly around the hand of a small red headed boy. The winter woods were all too silent, except for the waterfall that we needed to get to, where there is water there is food._

_"Look! There it is!" the little boy cried out with a cough, he rushed forward hoping to get to the edge of the woods and to the water, his curly red hair bouncing, his little cheeks bright pink with sickness._

_"Mac wait!" I called out_

I struggled to wake up. **I don't know anyone named Mac….. **I drifted into restless slumber again.

_I chased after him fearing the worst might happen and I would lose what little I had left. Carter rushed past me his black and blue checkered button up flapping as he ran after Mac at an inhuman speed._

_"Hey little Mac no need to run off without us." He said hoisting Mac onto his shoulders, his smile gave me hope. I sighed catching up to them; I look up into those shining yellow eyes thanking whatever god I still have him. "Don't worry allagenda, I've got him." Carter leans over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek; he readjusts Mac on his shoulders before walking to the forest edge and looking down at the water fall._

I blink my eyes, but everything is blurring together…

_"Look Carter! Isn't it pretty?" Mac says over the roar, his deep purple eyes looking at the waterfall with wonder._

_"Yeah maybe we-"Carter never gets to finish, an arrow is suddenly in his chest and he collapses, Mac falling of his shoulders rolling away from us. I fall to my knees next to Carter his warm blood melting the snow, I hear a shrill scream. Mac is holding on to the edge of the cliff that leads down to the bottom of the Waterfall._

_"allagenda! Help me!" he screams, I look from him to Carter._

_"You can't save them both Agenda," my eyes look up but the only thing I see are deep Blue eyes looking at me from the shadows of the woods. "You have to make the choice…" the voice whispers._

My eyes snap open and stare into the bright violet eyes of an almost white cat with, 3 blue beads in the center of its forehead, gold earrings, a purple collar and 2 green bands around her tail. It stared back at me its fur shining in the florescent lights, she as I noticed, was very large for a cat. I smiled, her name came to mind.

"Mugen." The cats ears perked and she let out a loud meow. I sit up trying to gather my thoughts, I barely remembered anything.

"Let's start with the simple questions shall we Mugen?" she let out a meow. "Your name is Mugen. Mine is…" I thought for a moment "Agenda. Agenda Domsitz. I'm from… Ummmmm" closing my eyes I tried to picture my home, all I saw was Carter's blood on the white ground. I let out a sob, and shake my head.

"Meow?" I open my eyes and look at Mugen, she's standing, on the table her violet eyes are level with mine.

Sighing I pet her. "I wish you could talk, then you could tell me what's going on." She ducks out from under my hand and sits; she begins to paw at her collar. I look at it, were the tag should be is replaced with a box, a single button is on it. "You want me to push it?"

"Meow!" she yowls at me.

"Ok. Ok. No need to yell." I push the button, wondering what in the world is going to happen.

Mugen stretches her mouth; she snaps them shut and licks her lips, "Took you long enough allagenda." She says carefully licking her paw and swiping it over her ear being careful not to undo her gold earrings. **Wait! Says? Cats can't talk, I might not remember much but I do remember that.**

"Mugen?" I ask "did you just talk?" I stand up and step away from her.

"Yes of course, you don't remember anything do you?" she says after cleaning herself off.

"Do you remember?" I ask quietly

"No I wasn't sucked in here like you. I was made for you, but don't worry I will explain that later." She looks around the room and looks at a camera in the corner. "I can't tell you anything at the moment for there is people watching us, but after the opening ceremonies I can answer all the questions about this place you have. No matter what they tell you only believe the word of CreeperSlyth, Muffy71, and AntVenom." And with that she lay down and slept.

**…**

As it turned out I wouldn't have to wait long, ten minutes later I was shipped of my small metal room, swept into a car and walked up the steps that led inside a great building called the Magistrate. 23 teens and kids stood in a row looking around, an army of strange people stood at attention in what looked like wet suits. Mugen stayed at my side the whole way, and she watched everything with growing boredom. The room was entirely made of a strange dark purple rock that looked like Zanit. On my left a girl, in a complicated British flag outfit with matching boots, stood with an excited look on her face taking in the festivities with great enjoyment. On my right, a slim kid maybe a year older than me stood with his cleft chin tucked, his shaggy black hair just brushing his shoulder, and his red beanie twisted in his hands, his baggy grey sweater must be warm, and his chuck tailors didn't look all too comfortable. He looked straight faced at the people before us, but his eyes darted around the room excitedly. Someone cleared their throat, I looked up into the face of a strange woman, her hair was dark purple instead of human ears she had cat ears on her head and a cat tail slightly moving behind her.

"Are you allagenda?" she asked looking me up and down as if examining a strange specimen.

"Yes ma'am" I said trying to take my eyes away from her neon pink ones.

"Come on, and we'll get you ready for the opening ceremonies." She held out her hand, I didn't take it; her smile became strained as she turned and led me to 3 more similar looking women.

They led me into a bright white room with what looked like a stretcher without the straps, a stainless steel table with a small tub, a shelf of hair products and other cleaning products, and shower head hung just above the stretcher bed. They immediately be to strip me of my clothing, I fidgeted and tried to move away from them but I was quickly caught and forced to hold still. One of the women with Pink and purple hair separated right down the center, a skin tight deep blue wet suit, black shoes, and big green and blue eyes, wrapped me in a towel and helped me up onto the stretcher bed. I was then flipped over and Purple pink girl gave me a small breath mint. It tasted like tooth paste. Something was then slathered on my legs and then ripped all the hair on my legs of, all I felt was a tickle on my legs. I giggled as they proceeded to remove my leg hair and pretty much all my other bodily follicles except for the head on my hair and my Nether regions. My hair was then washed and conditioned twice, scrubbed pink, dried, and then my nails were filed and painted black and white striped. All the girls left except purple pink girl, who waited as I sat up and Mugen jumped up next to me.

"allagenda I know you probably have a million questions but we need to get you ready, your team mates are getting dressed right now for the ceremonies." She didn't wait for me to answer "So let's get you dressed!" she clapped her hands and a door on the wall appeared, it opened revealing an outfit I would probably want to die before I wore it. "our teams theme is Myths!" the dress was long and light grey black and white trim, a bow and a container of arrows, and finally belt hung next to it a bright blue glowing sword hung from its sheath attached to the belt. "you're dressing as Arcadia goddess of mobs. Carter is going to be Israphel. And Grimm is going to be the EnderDragon!"

"What about HeroBrine?" I asked coming over and touching the dress, it was softer than silk.

"He's going to be watching the festivities from the God box, he is the ruler of the Nether you know."

"But what about Israphel? Or the real EnderDragon? And Arcadia? I haven't even heard of her before."

"The EnderDragon doesn't come because he's trapped in The End, Arcadia is on vacation in the Pokémon dimension, and Israphel will be watching the festivities from the Nether, he's in charge while Herobrine is here in the Overworld." She ripped of my towel from around my waist leaving me cold and naked.

She quickly dressed me straightened my hair, applied white vertical striped on my left cheek, and black horizontal stripes on my right. Looped my belt around my waist, set my bow aside so I could grab it, and strapped my container to my back. She then took an injection needle and placed it in the center of my right hand, something was then injected right below my skin and it grew to match the rest of hand. The same happened with my other hand.

"Make a fist please," I did so "now think the word Enderman." I also did so. "open you hand palm up." An Enderman appeared to be standing my hand, he looked so real as he stood there staring straight ahead as he slowly spun in a circle. Closing my hand then reopening it he disappeared. "Good it works! Now let's go see the others!" she stood up jostling Mugen from her spot on her lap who in return let out a string of cuss words.

Stepping out into the hall we met with 2 other boys and a drunk guy, the one who was supposed to be the EnderDragon, glared at me with hatred. His skin tight costume was deep purple with fake glittering scales, on his back a pair of great black and purple wings (at least the wingspan of a bald eagle) rustled softly, scale imprints had been put on his face and his tongue forked slithered in and out of his mouth like a snake.

The other was extremely pale, his neon yellow eyes were surrounded in black his eyelids blood red so when he blinked red would flash, his black suit was neat with his red tie and 3 gold buttons, his blue hair was combed back and spray painted white, which only made it a dull blue. He smiled at me.

"Well lets go show those bastards our team hmmm?" the drunken man said belching.

**That's all for now! Next time we'll get to see the opening ceremonies from Lilly's view! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The bear

** Hey everyone! It's time to duel! What? *listens to something* what do you mean no? *listens* oops never mind! It's time to dance! Your immediate thought is probably ? well in this chapter we get to see some interesting things. But first of let's get to know icetalon_15! Umm I changed up how she got into the games. Don't get mad but a lot of the people had the same problem of falling asleep and getting sucked into the game. So I hope you like this.**

**POV** **icetalon_15**

Thrusting my one handed sword at my teacher, I caught the side of his blade trapping it. With a flick of the wrist it flew up and then down lodging itself in the solid iron wall.

"Ah! good, Ice that was a good technique." He walked over studied the sword before grabbing the hilt and harshly removing the sword from the iron wall. "now go and train with the bow, maybe you will be part of the games if you can actually hit the target." Making a peace sign and placing the 2 fingers on my forehead I bowed and went over to the archery range.

"Good Ice! Good technique!" I mocked going over and grabbing a Camilda bow, the smooth light brown wood beneath my fingers felt strange compared to the comfortable grip of my sword. Getting the arrows that matched I walked over to the white line that I would stand and shoot at. "I purposely miss, I don't want to leave Maridia, those fool Minecraftians should never have told the high Prime minister about the games." I mumbled under my breath.

Lifting the bow and arrow, I took aim just above the target. Building up the tension I waited until I knew the arrow would miss, I let it go and grabbed another arrow. I heard a Twang and then a thud and looked up. One of the other trainees lay on the floor a Camilda arrow lodged directly in the center of his forehead. He must have walked behind the target and when I had freed the arrow and hit him. No one else seemed to have noticed, I walked quickly over. I fell to my knees when I saw who it was. Freezingdagger_24 lay in a disheveled heap of blood the arrow still firmly in his head. His black curly hair stuck to his head in glistening curled tendrils, his pale skin stained red. And his DragonBear coat surrounded his head with a lining of pure white fur. His mouth was slack jawed, his deep brown eyes glazed over. Looking around to make sure that Mentor HeatedBlade_10 was preoccupied I grabbed my best friends arms and drug him to a crevice in the snow covered ground. Calming myself and clearing my thoughts I stepped back and placed the palms of my hands on the ground, letting the words my Magik teacher had taught me enter my mind I spoke quietly.

"_Asha ilinga, Dominus comber tombilta_." The ground flowed like water as it went and covered his body. When I was done I was so drained that I walked over and sat down to try and regain my energy. The bell rang not to long after forcing me to stand and put the bow away.

"Ice." Blade called, I stopped and turned, my breath showing in the cold training room. Mentor HeatedBlade_10 walked over his white shoulder length hair not moving, his bright blue eyes and tanned skin showed just how well his name fit. Born in the year of the Sun he was the euphony of the year of the Sun and the heat that came with it. "So you finally hit something besides the wall Ice and it was a Maridian no less. Your Carefamily will be mighty proud that such a young protégé will be in the games, someone born in the year of the DarkIce Moon no less." I stood waiting to leave, I could tell his haughty little mind was getting annoyed with the silence. "Tell them you will be in the games when it begins, your trainer will come and visit in a Storms time (1 week in Earth time). You can skip practice till he comes, now go." With that I turned and dashed away.

**I'm going into the games? Oh great goddess of the moonlake what have I done?!** I ran as fast as I could towards the park. I needed to think and neither the training hall nor my Care home would suffice. With the snow falling around me I hurried past the racing space cars, past demsional travelers and aliens alike. The only being that I didn't pass was a human, no humans on Maridia, humans had feelings and to feel was to give in to weaknesses and die. **Then I am human, I can feel things in side me in great turmoil. I shall not die however.** I skidded to a stop just as I reached the park opening, raising my right hand in the air and pointed my thumb index and middle finger to the sky I proclaimed "I swear that I shall, in the name of all who have fought and passed in the games, Fight for the end of the games and for the good health of all kids 12 to 18 that they may never face what I shall!" I lowered my arm and marched into the Park with a new found courage.

**POV Lilly-the-epic_13**

"Why do I have to wear this?" I said arms crossed, I sneezed as some of the fur lining my jacket tickled my nose.

"It's what they requested, Lizzie here designed it." Muffy said his purple eyes looking me up and down before he adjusted my ice pick around my waist. "You are the Maridian dimension" he pointed at me "You are the Tara Firma, Earth dimension." He pointed at Zach who was dressed like usual except he had sunglasses on, a deep blue button up, a laptop in his hands, and headphones. "And you are this dimension." He pointed to Luther who was in a simple Steve costume, stone sword in his hand and his blonde hair carefully fussed up.

"I still don't see the point, your all just replicating the Hunger games book." Lilly said pointedly.

"Lilly just try and at least make it believable ok? When you're up on you chariot we're going to send mobs to attack you guys." Zach looked a little worried and glanced at me, then at Luther.

"Mobs? I know I'm prepared for something like that… but I'm not sure about these two. It's not like I don't think you can fight it's just…" Zach trailed off placing a hand on my shoulder; I glared at him and shrugged it off.

"I still have my dagger and this pick, I will be fine. I've lived on my own for 3 years now I can live through a few Mobs." I huffed, reaching down I took Corvel, my diamond dagger, from my belt where he hung. He glinted in the sunlight showing of his well-crafted blade.

"And I was in line for the Aether guardian academy, I can survive just fine." Luther said quietly

"Good! Great now get up there, you're next to present!" Muffy exclaimed picking me up easily, I protested but he threw me up onto the chariot. Luther and Zach followed and as I stood the chariot lurched forward and we started to move.

The crowd cheered as our team rolled out in our simple chariot. We were in a great Coliseum; the stands were filled with people on their feet cheering. Ahead of us Squids and her team were doing something amazing. Squids clapped her hands and blocks formed around her, gold ore, a tree, some flowers. Dallas had a fake beard on and he was playing what looked like a flute, three mobs: a zombie, a skeleton, and a spider. Followed behind him like he was the pied piper, Zeke had a virtual keyboard in front of him. He typed at the speed of light, swirling around him were numbers and codes, his old clothing switched out for a white jumpsuit that made him look like a member from Tron legacy. (That's right reader Tron Legacy. :3 I can't help but feel geeky today). They exited out the tunnel on the other side of the building.

"And here is Muffy's team! First up to battle is Lilly-the-epic_13! She is in a classic Maridian winter outfit so she will be fighting the classic Mob!" a helicopter flew over and carefully lay a great white bear in the center of the Coliseum. "And by classic we mean a classic Mob from the Maridian dimension! The White Spirit Bear!" the beast stood on its four legs looking around the Coliseum. It looked like a regular polar bear except its snout was longer and more pointed, and its eyes were bright red with a pure black pupil. It roared, the carriage stopped and I stood holding my ice pick in one hand and Corvel in the other.

"All I have is a knife and a Pick! How am I supposed to fight that?" Before either could answer the carriage shook and I fell off. I scampered to my feet; I had no time to lose.

The Bear slowly walked forward, I moved away in a circular motion. It nodded, or at least I think it did. The beast, stood on her hind legs, a girl I noticed. She roared and brought her paws to her chest, she began peeling off her pelt. I stopped moving and watched stunned, the fur fell and a graceful women with deep brown skin and long black hair braided with beads, stepped out. At her side was a short dagger much like Corvel but it was a little longer and was made from what looked like bone. She beckoned me to her; I hesitantly took a few steps closer. Her eyes were still red, she wore no clothes, completely naked she looked like a warrior Queen from another land. Her hand moved to her hip, she began to draw her dagger. I noticed and lunged at her Corvel held in front of me and my ice pick held at the ready for a backup attack. She grinned her canines unusually long, her dagger whipped out and it glanced Corvel. I heard a crack; I hit her stomach with the blunt end of Corvel and jumped back. Her dagger had broken in half, the bone did not hold up to the diamond blade of Corvel. She let it fall; I dropped my pick and returned Corvel to his sheath. The bear women smiled, her eyes dancing she raced to me fists up. I grinned, she hesitated at my grin. I took that moment and ducked under her swinging fist; thrusting my hip into her I grabbed her arm and shifted my weight flinging her over my head. She tumbled but rolled to her feet, in an instant she came back at me a furry of fists. I couldn't dodge them all so retained minor bruising to my stomach, eye and my shoulder blades. Her smile never dwindled as she attacked me, finally I got sick of the dodging and thrust my elbow into her side. She stumbled back and I proceeded with a round house kick to her jaw, her eyes rolled back and she flew back. She landed on her back 1 yard away from her fur, she crawled to it, and wrapped it around her body. There she lay bleeding and bruised from our battle. The Helicopter returned and a giant claw swopped down and picked her up gently, she was then carried away. I fell to my knees and blacked out.

** Good Notch! Who knew I would be adding this much about the Maridian Dimension? I love the idea of it, and not only that but those Spirit Bears will be playing a large part of the story with icetalon_15. I know you won't be able to guess it! So here is a quick question for you, if you guess it then you shall appear in the next chapter! XD**

**How did I get the idea for the Maridian dimension?**

**Did I get it from…?**

**A: A book?**

**B: A dream?**

**C: A documentary?**

**D: All of the above**

** You guess it and you win it! Also coming soon to my YouTube channel check out the special speed art for the Forbidden Sword it should be up by Friday :)! Peace out every one and keep on rocking!**


	4. Chapter 4 Icetalon15 an Nightrader

**So I decided who would enter the new and exciting world of the Snowy North! Nightrader! Lets get started.**

**POV icetalon_15**

The park was a quiet place in the winter, and as I walked through the snow my head began to spin. It felt as though someone was walking with me, and I caught glimpses of a girl with long coal brown hair and a long grey dress. A silver locket bouncing against her chest as she walked with me, I had a feeling that she wasn't really there and that I was seeing something that was in another world. Finally I spun and looked at her directly, she was at least a year younger than me but she looked very much like the goddess of White Spirit bears. She continued to walk to a small break in the tall Kintan trees, their deep brown trunks rising to touch the sky and the leafy green boughs swaying.

"Wait!" I called after her, she stopped and listened. But she continued forward with a shake of her head. I followed her, she disappeared through the break in the trees. I wiggled my way through and looked around, I took a step forward and the ground slid beneath me. I slid down the hill on my back looking up at the sky at the 2 moons above me. Something laughed; I turned my head and yelled. A small White Spirit bear cub was sliding beside me her blue eyes shining. I focused and twisted away from her down another path down the hill, she followed. I came to a stop and I made it to my feet just as she tumbled into me. We went sliding along the ice, pulling out my ice pick I brought ourselves to a stop. She rolled of me laughing. I moved away. "Oh cub of White Spirit Bears," She looked at me "Why did you follow me and laugh? We could have slid to our deaths!" It wasn't uncommon to slide down a hill into a deep pit or crevice in the ground.

"I saw you calling out to something one that is born of the DarkIce moon." I stiffened. On Maridia it is not normal for a babe to be born while the DarkIce moon is in the sky; usually the babe is killed or given to the government for testing in Magik. I was given to the government, and I had tested positive for Magik. "I wondered if you had a sight that most Meridians do not have. So I followed you, do you think you can help me Sister of the DarkIce moon?"

"No!" She flinched away from me. "I am not even aloud to commune with you! I should be killed for speaking to one as close to the moons as you. And not only that but your eyes are blue! You are a rare bear to be running around so close to my world." She blinked and looked at me with her piercing eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked, I leaned away.

"icetalon_15. May I ask you for your name?" I was curious now, this bear showed fear of me. All bears are confident and believe themselves higher than my people.

"Nightrader, I am daughter of Deeplight and Riverhinston." I pondered the names, Deeplight was a name most commonly used I the eastern bear tribes and Riverhinston of the north. Hinston being a plant that cures pain. "Icetalon_15 is your name?" I looked at her; she was fingering a small crease in her fur.

"Yes."

Her claws dug into her fur and she pulled of her fur, I covered my eyes. The only people aloud to see a White Spirit bears true form are priests and people who fought them. "Uncover your eyes icetalon_15 I give you permission to see my true form." I removed my hands and gasped.

**POV Carter-is-Smarter**

After the opening ceremonies we were escorted to our rooms where we were to plan our attacks, and how we would deal with the games. After sitting in my room for an hour I began to fidget, I opened the door to my room and left the apartment. I wanted to explore Minecraft and see how different it was from Earth, I know the technology was different here. I wandered the commons of the building admiring the architecture for a world made of cubes when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that kid, didn't see you there." I looked up at the speaker and yelped. I scrambled away. "Oh that's right you humans are still afraid of me aren't you?" Herobrine said, his white eyes sparkling. He walked over and offered me a hand to shake. I took it and shook it warily. "There's a good boy! Your Carter right?" I nodded. "Well you did very well as my brother for the ceremonies." He gave me a light pat on the back. "Why don't you come and meet some of my friends?" I nodded, I didn't want to seem like I should say no to him. "Good! Then let's go!" He grabbed my shoulder and I blinked the world was twisting into purple. I blinked again and we both stood in the center of what looked like a pub.

"Hero! You decided to come after all, who is this young lad?" A dwarf man said coming forward to pat Hero on the back. His hair was bright red and he wore no shirt, a helmet with horns and odd gloves and boots with fur lining. "I'm HoneyDew my boy!" He exclaimed in a heavy british accent.

"Carter-is-Smarter sir." I swallowed. My god how many of these people are famous gamers from Earth?

"Yes, Yes. Muffy and Lizzy's boy. I remember the last game I was in with them, I had gone mad! Mad as the Mad Hatter! That was the year that Pastel was in the game, I wanted to kill her right of but she died right. Not in the hands of someone else that's for sure." HoneyDew bowed his head.

Oh my god, What the hell have I gotten myself into?!

**That's all for now! I'll see you next time for Squids POV and keep a look out for the games before the games! Survival Games: Keeping him safe. See you around ;) Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Vamps and Bears

**O.o Uhh that was a weird chapter beforehand. Oh! Let me introduce myself! It's me allagenda! I'm in charge of this chapter, because it's mine! Creeper's sleeping and everyone's fussing over Squids I think I should. Hey!**

***Sorry guys it's also my chapter! Lilly the Epic! Allagenda move over!***

**You move over!**

***Well let's get started! I'll start!***

**Not fair what abou-**

**POV Lilly-the-Epic_13**

I glared at allagenda with a smug look, she tried to grab the diary thing back but I shoved her away. Making a run for the door I escaped from her outraged cry, something latched to my back. I screamed out as her cats claws dug into my skin. The survival games was in three days and now as I realized I would have to deal with this thing. I fell to the ground rolling onto my back to get the cat of me, it cried out and released me. I scrambled up and away bumping into Zeke on the way. His eyes widened when he saw me, then he gave me a grimace. I opened the door to my room and he grabbed my wrist.

"Lilly you need to help me!" He begged, I backed away and he followed. He was pretty beaten from his fight with Katie; closing the door he forced me into a chair. "Please! I'm so thirsty"

"What? Zeke how the hell did you get on this floor?" He turned my head.

"This won't hurt I promise, they won't let me have an animal so I need some blood." He tilted my head slightly.

"Are you like Carter?" I whispered as he evened his shaky breathing.

"Yes and no. I'm a natural vampire, he just is one because he made his person a vampire." He leaned down towards me, his breath hot on my neck he probed my neck with what seemed like fluttering kisses.

My breath shook. He bit down, he was right. It didn't hurt, it was like getting a shot that's all I could feel him take deep breaths. Or was he drinking? I couldn't tell, it wasn't like they said in vampire books. It was bearable but not pleasant. After about 5 more minutes he broke the contact leaving my neck feeling raw and cold.

"Well it wasn't bad. What happened to Squids?" He looked around and grabbed a handkerchief, he dabbed at my neck.

"She drank my blood, she didn't drink enough to become a vampire though. She would have died if they hadn't come." He looked very sad.

"Zeke? Why did you attack her?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I was driven by thirst." He finished cleaning my neck and walked away. "Let's not talk about this again." He opened the door and stepped out, closing it and leaving me confused and transfixed.

**POV allagenda**

Mugen and I wandered the floors looking for a quiet place without Cameras. Finally we found a small supply closet, switching the light on I hunkered down and readied myself to ask some questions.

"Alright, go ahead." Mugen said.

"Who am I?" I asked immediately

"Agenda Domsitz." She replied with a lazy lick of her paw.

"Where am I from."

"Earth. Chicago."

"Why am I here?"

"To participate in the games."

"Why do I have no memory?" this was an important question

"The leaders wiped your memory for the time being to see how you would react to the games." Mugen said with a huff of breath. "Idiots I think."

"Who are you?" I asked, her eyes snapped to mine.

"I am Mugen, your guardian."

"Why?"

"The Gamemaster thought it would be best if we had more kids more specifically influenced by the inner workings of the game. You were chosen by Grailmore, most of the kids were chosen by mentors because of special skills they may have. So here I am, I get to work with you in the games."

"Who here has a great chance of winning the games?" Maybe if I knew I would be able to better myself for the fights.

"Grimm, he was chosen by HeroBrine. Icetalon_15, she isn't here yet but she's a transfer from Maridia. Zeke, he was chosen by Muffy. Actual Vamps are hard to fight. And I would think all of ChimneySwifts team, there are a few others but they're not as strong as some of these guys."

"What's so special about these guys?"

"Motive mostly, or something else that's influenced them in some way."

"Mugen, I think I'm done asking questions after this one." She looked at me with gentle eyes, her tail swishing side to side. "Will the games ever end?" She froze.

"Yes…" She said tensely "The EndMakers no doubt are planning to stop the games."

"EndMakers?"

"An elite group of people who all have special skills, they're all usually chosen from Earth since anyone who has special skills that are natural is usually on high standards. They work to complete certain tasks and stop anything that may corrupt the game." Mugen had a far away look in her eyes that made me wonder…

**POV Icetalon_15**

Since the day I met Nighttrader I have been training hard with my mentor CaptainSparklez. It's been hardwork, but he thinks my Magik skills will assist me. He also says that I'm the only Maridian transfer this year I won't know anyone and that I should have and easier time fighting. Nightrader sneaks to my window during the night and we plan what I can do to help her before I'm shipped of to my death. Tonight we're going to the encampment where she says her brother is trapped at. Her long black hair and dark skin helps her blend in with the shadows but since I'm so pale and my hair so dark I have trouble blending.

"Ride in my fur! You can hide easily there and it's much faster than you riding on my back." She exclaims as she waits for me to grab my bow and arrows.

"Is that possible?" I ask eyeing her fur warily.

"Yes, and not only that but we would be one!" I ponder this one with a bear? A White Spirit bear no less, risky. Every moment with her feels like a sin however.

"I'm already going to Nasyak anyways, so what the Nasyak?" She pulls her fur apart slightly and leaves me a small opening, trying not to re-think this I crawl in carefully. Immediately when I touch it, it's as if I'm one with her. Soon I'm completely encased in her fur, it's like our body's are sleeping in the belly of it and our souls are watching the world through windows to the outside. Nightrader powers out of the iron city and into the forest, I wouldn't mind going in here on my own sometime at night. But this is like the ultimate bonding experience. Our minds don't swirl through each other but they connect, as if we're holding hands and walking through the galaxy. She lets me take control after a while and I fumble about trying to figure out how to work my new body. Guiding me gently soon I'm the one rushing through the forest towards the encampment, the snow has grown light. And my heightened senses can hear every piece of snow as it hits the ground. The encampment is Maridian, my people wander around the fire singing praise to the goddess while joking around drunkenly. I barge down into the center, they stare at us. Our voices combined we roar at them, screaming they run away like they should. Nighttrader frees me from the fur and I slide out, I blink feeling strangely disconnected. I rush to the cage an older bear sits in.

"Who are you sister of my kin?" He growled

"I am icetalon_15 of the Dark Ice Moon. I have come with Nightrader to free you." I unlatch the cage and he leaps over me, the Maridians scatter and disappear into the forest. "Make haste! You must leave!" I begin pushing Nightrader away from the encampment.

"I cannot leave you! You have shared your mind and heart with me! We are kin now." Standing on her hind legs she looked down at me, her white fur was covered in blood. Her head twisted and looked at the moon, the first moon was covered by the shadow of the DarkIce Moon and they covered the sun. it cast a haunting spectral light on her, her chest fur parted and Nightrader peeked out from her fur.

"Goodbye Nightrader." I whispered to her, her fingers gripped her fur. Blinking her blue eyes thrice she disappeared within her fur once more and landed on her feet once more. Turning her and her brother ran for the forest, she stopped for just a moment to glance back at me. I smiled wanly and she turned and disappeared into the night.

"You!" Someone calls out behind me, I glance back. A soldier points his gun at me but looks shaken up. "Turn around." I do so and raise my hands forming a triangle with my fingers. "Stop!"

"_Asha liqad intolo!_" I whisper, the snow around us turns to water and as the soldiers run for me they slip and fall. Hurrying away, I slide my way back to the snow and race into the forest. 2 more days till the games. Even if I win it, banishment will be my reward.

**XD I want to be a bear person! Or at least have a Bear friend, so Nightrader? Are you a White Spirit Bear? Hmmm I hope so. Also guess what? The next chapter the games start and not on that but I hope you paid attention to all the events that happened. They all play a large part, and maybe you should have paid attention to the comment about the EndMakers. ;) Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6 The games begin

**So I've been working on what the games will be like. And happily I have it nailed, so get ready for twists, turns, and some other surprises ;3 I won't tell you now I'll let you see what happens.**

**POV Carter-is-Smarter**

It's finally time, in a matter of minutes all 24 for of us, with the new member Icetalon_15, are about to go into the games. I don't know what will happen but we all wait lined up neatly awaiting our final words. I looked up at Creeper where she sat staring down at us, she shook her head. Her eyes drifted to Icetalon_15. Muffy whispers something to Creeper, nodding she stands; she takes the 4 steps up to the podium and looks at us. Her face is set in a grim expression.

"Welcome to the Survival games, you have been chosen for this very moment. May the gameplay be ever in your favor, the cornucopia this year doesn't have any supplies but food, water, and items to keep warm. Your job is to wander the North woods and find your own weapons in chests scattered in the arena." She hesitates then practically yelling she rushes on. "Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the things you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." Then as guards rush to grab her she raises her fingers and form an upside down triangle. "May the EndMakers watch over you!" She screams at us, the guards pile down on her. We're all ushered out of the room as our Mentors begin to fight the guards and try to get to us. As the door closes I hear a long shrill scream.

We walk single file down the hall, we walk to our deaths. We walk to our future. I hear a sob behind me, Mac follows behind me his eyes covered tears streaming down his face. Glancing at the ceiling I stop suddenly and help Mac onto my shoulders. He stops crying but still looks terribly sad, I'm not sure where we going when I hear Squids sing out. We all join in, it's a song any Minecraft gamer knows. Too bad it seems to ring true for us.

"I used to rule the world, jump so glad when I gave the word. Now every night, I go stow away from the mobs I used to slaayy!" The Guards shush us as we sing but we power on, this we have control over. This is something we control that they don't. Icetalon doesn't sing but she smiles as we do. "We were once terrified every time I looked into their eeyyees. Villages would cheer my way, for a hero I was that's what they say. Well I admit it we had it all, next our world began to fall. Away from all that it once become, they all cried for my hell but I stilled there num." We all take one deep breath, I found out from HeroBrine this song was based off a true story. It's too bad. "I gaze of into the abroad skyline, no pals playing in the sunshine. Turn around and pick up my sword and wield the blade that once forced beyond my shield. And hope one day that the chaos ends, destruction turns for the better, never a bow in hand that was when I ruled the land." We had to cut off when the guards split us into our teams and put us into tubes that would send us to the surface.

The song still ran through my head, something inside twists. The guard puts in a special code that locked us inside the room. Allagenda, her cat, Grimm, and I wait for our cue to step into the tubes. Something pounds on the door, turning around I see AntVenoms bloody face in the window of the door. Allagenda gasps and rushes to open the door trying to open it. If we can get them to open it then we can escape, I see other mentors push past him trying to get to their own teams. The only face I don't see is Creeper. Was that shrill scream hers? The bell on the wall rings telling us to get in the tubes, when we don't move the walls do. Forcing us back we step into the tubes, a pressure plate beneath me clicks. AntVenom and Dawnables still pound on the door trying in vain to get in and save us. The blocks we stand on begin rising. Allagenda pounds on the glass for her tube, Grimm remaining still a twisted grin on his face. Must be his evil side kicking in. We rise into the sunlight, leaving behind the pounding sounds and cries from our mentors. My eyes widen and Goosebumps rise on my arms as the cold air touches my skin. The sunlight is dazzling as it hits my eyes, gazing into the distance I see great mountains in the Arena. We're all supposed to team up but I have this feeling that even without weapons the cornucopia is going to be a fight.

_60, 59, 58, 57…_

**POV Sleepingwithdasquids**

I'm glad I got everyone to sing, looking around the semi-circle of tubes Zeke catches my eye. He tries to make gestures that show he's sorry. I turn away, night core music playing in my ears. I scroll through my playlists and my music searching for something that will set the mood.

_45, 44, 43, 42…_

I smile and begin rapping my favorite Minecraft rap. "All right, I wanna see all your pickaxes in the air and sing this one with me. Are you ready?" the glass tube is obviously not sound proof because some of the others nod. "I came to dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig. I came to dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig." Repeating that verse a few times I hear Pittas94 say the next line in his Australian accent. "We digging all the time and you know we won't stop. We getting diamonds man, yeah, you know them big rocks. You're playing peaceful while I'm the school of hard knocks, group fighting everyday called out survival block!" We continue with the rap AvengeUIWill joining in.

_36, 35, 34, 33…_

**POV allagenda**

The 'I came to dig' rap may be a song that they like but personally my head repeats Minecraft4meh's song 'Mine some stone'. It makes me smile, something pricks my heart. If I don't live then I won't be able to hear it again. I smile, I remembered something. If I can remember songs than I'm nearly there.

_23, 22, 21, 20…_

"Ready?" Mugen meows to me.

"Oh yeah." I say jogging in place.

_16, 15, 14, 13…_

**POV Icetalon_15**

I'm not sure what these people are singing or speed talking, but it makes me smile. They're using the music to get themselves ready to fight. I have a promise to fulfill, I'm going to win this and save Maridia from participating in this ever again.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

Nighttrader and goddess of the moons give me strength, the girl who looks like the goddess of the White Spirits bears stretches her muscles in preparation.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

Here we go.

**POV Lilly-the-epic_13**

_GO!_

Everything happens so fast, I whip out Corvel and the first thing I do is rush to another team. I slice at MaxiCraft, he slides back and eyes my blade. I slash out again, he ducks and strikes out his leg and hits my kneecap I buckle. As he begins to run away I slice open his pant leg and get a good cut on his calf. My other team members, Agent_Montana and Lucky_Luther64, are beating at people in the center. I race over and shove Atheria on my way, she stumbles and falls into the snow her long hair swirling. Corvel raised I get up behind BurtGasm and thrust my blade into the base of his neck, he falls to his knees and then to the ground. The sound of thunder echoes overhead.

_Lilly-the-epic_13 has slain BurtGasm!_

Spinning around Spirit faces me off, we glare at each other and growling Spirit picks up a jacket.

"What are you going to do with that?" I sneer. She ties the sleeves together and secures it.

"Kill you." She says a slow grin on her face.

I raise Corvel not sure what I'm supposed to be expecting. She whips out the jacket and it snags Corvel, he comes out of my grip. I scramble for him but Spirit snaps out the jacket and it wraps around my wrist, she pulls and I stumble forward. What did I learn on the streets? I grin as I fall forward; I land on one hand and use it to spring myself at Spirit feet first. She flies backwards; I slide to a stop on the snow. She's out cold. I grab Corvel, I have to win. If I win then I get anything I want. And I want an abusive free dad. I move to Spirit, her eyelids flicker. She opens them as I hold Corvel to her throat, she looks at Corvel then me.

"Go ahead, I'm just here for the fun of all this." She smiles a sickenly sweet smile "All the more reason to kill me huh?" in one swift movement I slice her throat. Thunder rolls across the sky.

_Lilly-the-epic_13 has slain Spirit!_

2 kills already, I grab a bag and a couple jackets. Rushing out I snatch up a sleeping bag. I head into the snowy forest. I'm ready to survive.

**POV Sleepingwithdasquids**

I saw everyone go and run to the center, I stayed where I stood arms crossed and watched. Then I realized something. Bending down by my podium I dug up the bomb bellow, jimmying the back open I rewired and redid the calculations on it. I laughed and turned and looked for people I distasted, I notice~ Tiger-Lilly~ and Avenge fighting, I toss the bomb their way. Lilly noticed in time to rush away but Avenge just stood and laughed at her retreating form, the bomb hit the small of his back and he was blasted apart. The music in my ears drowned out all noise and I smiled as I walked over to his remains and picked up the gear he had gathered. People were scattering into the woods, there wasn't much in the center anyways. I walked away from the center and on to the forest Dallas jogging up to me from behind.

_Sleepingwithdasquids has slain AvengeUIWill!_

**POV allagenda**

In the forest everything is silent, my dream flashes in front of my eyes. Cater and Mac both near death, I glance at Grimm he may have multiple personalities but I haven't seen it very much except when he looks directly at me. I don't trust him; Carter on my other side seems unfazed by anything. His eyes dart and I can tell he's listening intently to the forest. I'm not sure what we're to find but Grimm seems to know as he leads us forward. Mugen rides on his shoulder her keen ears listening around, I sigh and adjust the pack on my back.

"You want me to take it?" Grimm asks, startled I look at him. he keeps facing forward Mugen glancing at me.

"Sure." I say stiffly trying not show I'm nervous, he slows down and walks beside me taking my pack. "Thanks Grimm." He smiles his dark blue eyes seeming brighter in the light.

"No problem allagenda." He says speeding up back to the front, you know when he's not hating me he actually is kind of cute. I blush and I hear Mugen laugh quietly, even with the jackets on the chill still seeps into our bones.

"You know I always thought that if it was cold in MineCraft that you person would slowly die from cold, but they never do and now we might." Carter chuckles, the joke isn't really funny, more a statement than anything and a morbid one no less.

Realizing me and Grimm aren't going to laugh or agree he begins fiddling with the rings on his fingers, spikes pop out from each of his ten rings. He taps his finger on the top of one and then removes it looking at the single blob of blood. I laugh at his fascination Grimm glances back and see's what Carter is doing, he smiles. And soon the forests around us are filled with our laughter. Suddenly someone races by us and runs into me; I blink and rub my sore back. The girl scrambles backward trying to get away from us; she has a nasty cut on her forehead. Her name pops to mind, Atheria. Her brown eyes are large and around her shoulders the jacket doesn't do to well at keeping her warm. Her patchwork skirt looks damp from dragging along the snow.

"Run!" She yells scrambling to her feet before dashing of. Carter twists his spikes into place and looks towards the way Atheria had come from, there 4 pairs of red eyes glowed. Mugen let out a low hiss the fur on her spine rising. Snarls came from the eyes, and they came closer, the 4 wolfs prowled into view all of them staring at us lips drawn back. None of us had any weapons except Carter but punching these beasts didn't seem smart. Suddenly someone else stepped up behind the wolves. BlackDawn, much taller than all of us at her age of 17, looked down at us with open contempt.

"Which way did she go?" BlackDawn growls, the dogs growl in unison with her. Her short blonde hair soaked with sweat from running, Grimm's eyes flick to us.

"That way ma'am" He says pointing of and away from the path Atheria had actually taken. BlackDawn nods and barks out something in a deep voice. The dogs howl and race the way Grimm pointed. Our breath clouds the air as we listen to BlackDawn and her dogs pound across the snow and into the distance. I shudder. "We need to run before she sees that we lied to her." Carter grabs my hand and Mugen leaps down from Grimm's shoulders as we dash away from BlackDawn.

**POV Sleepingwithdasquids**

"Come on Dallas! You're nearly to the chest!" I call out to him; he continued to scale the wall the creeper face on the back of his hoodie glaring down at me.

"Almost!" He yelled out, his blond hair whipped back as wind buffeted him. His foot missed a spot and he scrambled to regain his footing. I held my breath, with one last heave he was at the top and opening the chest. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up there?" I yelled up at him, I saw him put the stuff in his bag before leaping the 5 block height to me.

"Well we got to 2 swords, a bow, 6 arrows and some porkchops." He gave me a sword and a porkchop, I glanced at the bow he held in his hands.

"Why do you want the bow?" I asked red creeped into his face.

"I prefer the bow that's all." He said, his red eyes flashed. I smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"It's all good my drunken friend." I smiled, with a happy growl he scooped me up into his arms and looked around. "Let go!" I laughed beating his chest, smiling he walked over to a snow drift and held me over it.

"You want to be more polite?" He asked looking at me with a single eyebrow raised; I looked down at the snow drift.

"I don't believe in politeness." I said grinning.

"Your funeral," He said swinging me back and forth and then releasing me, for the moment I was in the air I smiled until I saw someone sneaking up behind Dallas. "Behind you!" I screamed. I fell into the snowdrift and tried to scramble up and out my sword in my numbing hands. Dallas cried out as Lucky-Luther64 wrestled him to the ground. I made it to Dallas as Luther raised his fist to strike Dallas. I lashed out a kick and his head snapped back. Luther looked at me his nose bleeding down over his bandanna.

"You shouldn't have done that miss" He whispered, something wrapped around my neck and cut of my breath. I could see the tan arms of- Agent_Montana- straddling my neck, Luther got Dallas up and he wrapped his arms around him as well. It wasn't the same choking hold that Zach had me in though, this was the killing hold, and with just a ripple from his arms he could snap his neck.

"No…" I choked out Zach arms loosened a bit. Luther looked down at Dallas concentrating.

"I'll help you save him if you kill Luther." Zach whispered in my ear, I went rigid. "I can't kill you, it doesn't feel right killing in cold blood." I nod he releases me just enough for me to wiggle out of his arms, I do so and get my sword up. Luther snaps his attention to me.

"To late miss" He says, then with a twist of his wrist I hear bone break and Dallas goes limp.

"NO!" I screech I lurch at Luther ready to avenge my friend. Why don't I hear thunder? I ignore the thought and lash out my swords blade tip at Luther, he dodges nimbly. He has training in this, how am I supposed to match him? I feint for his head and he ducks but quick as a snake I slash at his legs slicing them open. He screams and falls back, his legs twitch as he tries to move him. Going to him I drive my sword into his chest and he falls back limp. Shit. I just killed him. Thunder rumbles across the sky.

_Sleepingwithdasquids has slain Lucky-Luther64!_

"Good, job." I turn and face Zach who pours a potion down Dallas's throat. A pop and Dallas's head straightens out. "Luther messed up; he popped his neck out but didn't kill him. It was a slim chance that would happen but I took the chance." He shrugged; I walked up to him and placed my sword tip against his throat.

"You gambled my friend's life to get rid of person who was of no use to you?" I growled.

"No I gambled your friend's life, so I would have a better ally. Luther had a noble cause in mind but the noblest people get picked off first." He said looking down at my iron sword.

"How, NOBLE of you Zach to do such a thing." I grimaced, he was right though. I glanced at Dallas, he shrugged. I removed my blade and helped Zach up. "I'm the oldest so I'm in charge."

"I'm older than you." Dallas said getting up and brushing himself of.

"Oh yeah?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah."

"Name the date." I said

"August 19th, 1995." He said a grin on his lips expecting to win.

"HA! June 1st, 1995. Ok smartass and military man let's move out." I turned grabbed Luther's stuff and his bloody handkerchief before heading out.

"Yes Ma'am." Dallas and Zach said simultaneously, they looked at each other and laughed. I smiled and laughed with them, but something inside me was dying I flinched. At least the happiness numbed the pain.

**So this is getting off to a good start :) I'll see you next time Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories and twists

**Here we go into the next chapter of the games. :( the plan for this story is to be really sad and already I can feel it sinking in. ;_; Let's continue.**

**POV Icetalon_13**

I was tired by the time night came, my heart was still pounding. I had no idea where my team was, My thick skin protected me well against the cold. Good thing I'm used to this. But looking at the sky I couldn't gage the weather, and there were no stars so I had to rely on the sun and the moon for direction. It scared me not knowing which way to go or what to do. I was supposed to kill these people, perhaps if I waited them out the cold would kill them and I would win. I just hoped I could survive the night. Torches around me blazed and kept my tree top well lit. Knowing I would need my sleep I snuggled down deep into my sleeping bag and waited for sleep to come.

…

Something was next to me in the sleeping bag, it was warm but I had no idea what or who it was. As my eyes adjusted to the coming dawn I finally saw who it was, my teammate Dragon_Claw97 lay asleep beside me. She looked nearly identical to Nighttrader, her hair was shorter and she was much larger. I slowly extracted myself from the heat of the sleeping bag and welcomed the cool air of the forest.

"You must be Icetalon_13." A voice said from behind me. I turned and looked at my other teammate A_Tican692. He looked me up and down with a frown, he shrugged. "I thought you would be older." He said simply.

"Size should not matter in this game, if you have wits and skill you should be able to face whatever danger awaits." I said annoyed, "judging one on their size is rude Human."

He looked at me sharply his mismatched eyes staring at me. "Human? Your one to you know."

"No, I am Maridian." I replied my anger slowly rising

"What's the difference?" He said packing up the torches, Dragon slid out from her place in the sleeping bag.

"Good morning." Dragon yawned

Ignoring her I pressed on. "Humans feel emotion, and have no magic." I said simply thinking I had taken the upper hand.

"Magic?" He laughed sliding down the tree trunk to the snowy floor below Dragon following. "There's no such thing."

"There is, watch." Gathering my thoughts and forming an X with my fingers to signify snow I opened my mouth and chose my next words carefully. "_Lunitanya afleet munia._" The snow at my teammates feet and around me began to swirl. I leapt of my branch Dragon gasped and A_Tican instantly tried to move to catch me. The snow shot up and stopped him; it spiraled up until it touched my feet. Then it began lowering me to the ground, about a foot before I landed the snow dissipated and I landed with a thump. Dragon stared at me in awe but A_Tican had his eyes narrowed.

"I guess you can use magic." He growled before turning and walking away. His reaction confused me. What's so wrong with it? I thought Minecraftians were supposed to like Magic. Frowning I followed him Dragon at my side, Although she had a jacket on over her tank top the cold wind seemed to bite and nip at her legs which was only part way covered by cargo shorts. I passed her a pair of leather leggings and quickly made it to A_Tican's side; he glanced at me with his green eye.

"You're worried about something." I stated he fully turned his head to stare at me.

"What of it? We're all worried."

"I meant worried about someone, I'm sorry." His eyes narrowed.

"What do you know?" He snarled at me. Raising my eyebrows I shrugged.

"It's the way you walk, like your hesitant that someone you know or care about is going to jump out of the bushes and you'll have to hurt them." His eyes widened. Smiling I said "I was taught to learn another's weakness or know what's going on in their head."

"Real nice, you can use magic, and, you have the perceptive skills of a shrink." He muttered turning away.

"What is a shrink?" I asked. He started laughing it was so sudden that I jumped a little. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, my teammate is crazy, and my other teammate is freezing to death. Thunder rolled across the sky

_Carter-is-smarter has slain Pittas94!_

**POV Allagenda**

~Katie-Kat~ was on top of me holding my arms down. Carter had just slain Pittas and Grimm was unconscious slumped against a tree where he had been pinned. Katie looked down at me with her blue eyes, she had a nasty cut over her eye. She removed her hands from my arms and grabbed my neck, I struggled harder to release her. Carter was helping Grimm but I could hear a hiss from Mugen as she neared.

"Get of her!" She yowled before she sprang and gripped Katie's back. Screaming Katie released me and fell on her back squishing Mugen. She was released and I was on my feet. Katie got up and we circled each other like animals. She had learned military moves from her older brothers but I had nothing. Then it came to me.

"Cat Fight!" I screeched and I launched myself at Katie, she hadn't been expecting this so with a powerful smack that echoed around the forest I slapped her. Stunned she quickly recovered and grabbed my sleeve trying to drag me down.

I reached out and grabbed her hair, my hand full of her brown hair I yanked. She yelled out and pulled my sleeve down hard, the sleeve came of completely leaving only one sleeve intact. She reached for my head but I leaned back out of her reach. I quickly yanked on her hair till she was on her knees, I then removed my hand and slammed my foot against her chest and sent her sprawling. Grimm was up and with a small knife in hand, not sure where it came from, he went to Katie quickly sliced her arm open. She screamed, smiling an evil glint in his eyes he began tracing the outline of something on her other arm. He dug his knife and began carving out the image he had traced, she screamed and wailed as he did so. Her legs spasmed and her head thrashed as he carved. His arms where covered in blood, Carter came up next to me and wrapped a bloody hand around mine. It seemed like forever before we heard thunder roll across the overcast sky.

_Grimm has slain ~Katie-Kat~!_

Leaning back Grimm's evil look left his eyes, a sadder one replaced it. Removing my hand from Carters I came to Grimm's side and looked down at the carving on her arm. Something inside me twisted as I looked at the bloody image carved into Katie's arm. Twisting and spiraling up her arm, the cuts deep enough to have bleed her out, was a rose. Each petal had been carefully carved, the blood made them a red that no paint or pencil could recreate. Chocking out a cry of disbelief at the hideous beauty of it I covered my mouth and wept. Grimm used the snow to clean the blood from his arms and then stood; he looked at me his impossibly blue eyes staring at me with great sadness. His other side had done this, the Grimm side, now he was Albert. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and carefully taking one of my hands, he held it to his chest tears pouring down his face.

"Please forgive me. Please." He pleaded to me like I was god, like I could cure him of Grimm. A memory flashed through my mind.

_ My 5 year old self sat on a rock by the river bed behind my house, my feet kicked up the water sending shining balls of glittering water into the air._

_"Agenda!" Someone called over my shoulder; I turned and looked to see who it was. Running through the grass his deep blue eyes like sapphire, was Albert. "Come quick Agenda!" He rushed. I hopped down from my rock and hurried to him._

I remember that day… I looked at Albert with a growing understanding; my shoulders sagged as I looked at my old friend. How could I have forgotten?

_"Al, What is it?" My younger self asked, Albert took my hand and pulled me to the yard._

_"It's a bird, its hurt real bad." He said, I ran alongside him till we reached the creature. It was a magpie, the black of its wings shining in the afternoon sun. It had a broken wing and it chirped as it tried to fly away from us._

_"The poor thing…" I whispered reaching out and stroking its head with my fingertips, it chirped out in fear hopping out of reach. "Al it won't be able to fly again."_

_Looking at me dead serious he nodded. "Go back to the house Agenda."_

_"What are-"_

_"Go." He said shoving me, I fell back and then scrambled back and ran. I made it to the door of the house but I stopped and snuck to the corner so I could see Albert. He was holding the magpie and speaking softly to it, and then quick as a snake he broke its neck. I cried out, he dropped the bird and faced me. When he was facing away from me I couldn't see his expression. Now I could and he had tears running down his face. He came to me and then took my hand holding it to his chest. "I didn't want it to suffer Agenda." He sobbed. "Please forgive me. Please."_

Snapping back to the present I released my hand from Albert's grip, his sad face disappeared and I could see the walls slam down.

"There's nothing to forgive." I said quietly not wanting to reveal what I had just learned. He nodded sharply and grabbed Pittas bag and jacket. Quietly we left the area; I took one glance back at the bloody rose on Katie's arm before turning and following them as icy rain began to pound down us.

**POV Lilly-the-Epic_13**

The moment I had killed Spirit and BurtGasm I had condemned myself, looking back on killing them I can see my mistake. If I had waited to use Corvel at a proper time then maybe I wouldn't be running for my life. Behind me Spirit's blonde haired sister BlackDawn was hunting me with her pack of wolfs, my only armor being a leather cap I had found and chainmail leggings. Corvel had a chip in his blade and I had fallen off a 7 block cliff and broke my ankle. So I wasn't really running, more of a hobble, the only reason I was alive was because the rain was muddling with the scents and I was sticking to the spots where my footprint wouldn't show. My feet were blue and purple like someone had poured grapejuice on them, the frostbite in them shot pain up my legs and my broken ankle added to it. I regretted leaving without my team, I know Luther was dead and Agent-Montana was wandering around no doubt. But he could take care of himself. I heard dogs baying behind me and I nearly cried out at the sound, for the first time since I had runaway from my abusive father. I could see him now raising his belt to hit me, and the image powered me on shoving the fear down my throat so it settled in my gut.

"Oh Epic Lilly! Come out and fight and take the pain you gutless witch!" BlackDawn screamed out from the woods behind me.

I trembled. Something ahead caught my eye; it was the entrance to a maze. The Gamemaster was getting creative. I made my way into the maze; the frozen walls of pure ice didn't let me see through them. I tried to find my way to the other side. BlackDawn had left her hounds and I could hear her carefully making her way through the maze. The more corners and twists I took the softer the sound of her boots sounded, soon I couldn't hear them at all. My blood pounded in my ears and adrenaline was numbing the pain. I passed a turn and glanced into it, at the end of it was a chest. My eyes widened and I went to it. I squeaked with glee there was a compass, a map, some apples, a regeneration potion, and a pair of enchanted iron boots. I quickly put the boots on my unbroken foot and sighed as the enchanted boots began to slowly bring life to my foot. I chugged the regeneration potion and watched as my foot straightened itself with a crack. I slowly moved it, smiling I stood and bounced up and down. Grabbing an apple I took a bite of it, the sweet nectar of it dripped down my chin and made my fingers sticky. I quickly ate it and placed the other items in my bag. BlackDawns pounding feet was nearing. I was finally ready, Apple core in one hand and Corvel in the other I waited patiently for her to appear. As soon as her leather combat boots appeared I through my apple at her, it smacked into her cheek. She sputtered and turned to me eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hello Lilly." She said coldly bringing out an iron sword.

"Hello Dawn." I replied my voice laced with venom. "Care to join me in a friendly game of tag?"

Laughing she said "Sure why not? What are the rules?" I smiled

"You give me a 10 second head start, we both race to the end of the maze. Whoever makes it out first can kill the other. No cheating." Pondering this she eyed Corvels diamond blade aprasingly.

"Deal." We shook on it then traded places. "1." I turned and sprinted away, I could hear her voice echo and reverberate through the maze. She made it to 6 and I had my map out. Following it I quickly hurried through the maze. She stopped counting, then I heard a scream. Oh God.

**Hey! Thanks for reading up on the story and waiting. I'm so sorry guys. :P Here is the link to my website: It has all the updated news on the stories. You might find them interesting… What has become of 'the forbidden sword'? Well go find out**


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams and monsters

**Alrighty then! Let's get back to the story eh? **

**POV Carter-is-Smarter**

Allagenda was quiet. So was Grimm. Then I realized Mugen was gone.

"Hey guys where's Mugen?" I asked looking around, Grimm and allagenda stopped and turned to face me. I stopped as well. "Where is she?" I asked my voice quieter. Allagenda glared at me her eyes blazing lifting a hand she slapped me, hard. I stumbled backwards.

As allagenda turned and walked away Grimm came back to me and whispered. "She's dead, Katie crushed her." He said almost silently.

My mouth gaped and I quickly as it opened I snapped it shut. Oh no, I thought. I watched allagenda's slender body continue to walk away. Grimm was watching her too but unlike my gaze, witch no doubt showed how I thought of her, his was etched with sadness and memories of a different time. But there was something behind that look; his other side was hungry like a wolf trying to keep his patience on a hunt. Suddenly we heard a scream. We raced after it hoping that allagenda hadn't been hurt; she was on the ground looking at something that towered above her. It was a deformed monster whose muscles budged, its blue gaze was relentless, and I could see something around its neck. A collar, the beast had a black spiraling tattoo that wrapped around its arm and to its chest. It was completely hairless except for the few brown tufts of hair on its head. It towered over allagenda, but although she was terrified she had a questioning look like she knew him somehow. The beast tilted its head and leaned down to her, it kneeled on the snow and held out a great clawed hand. I could see insanity and saneness flash in its eyes fighting for control. I slowly made it to her side; the beasts gaze barely looked at me. But as it did I was plunged into countless memories.

_ Breny, smiled at his blood haired friend laughing happily as they walked through the dense forest. _Swift_y._ A voice said naming the blonde boy. The memories flashed by like a whirlwind. But one memory stuck fast and I was forced to watch the gruesome events._

_ I noticed someone shirtless over by a spring that was at the edge of the forest. LDshadowlady was bathing in the spring her long pink hair was lay down her back in wet waves. She washed without fear, her hourglass figure moving only slightly. I begin to drool._

Mind reeling I fall to my knees as the beasts memory engulfs me entirely. He had returned his look to me, it was so sad and I could understand why. He regretted his next decision.

_(__**NO! Breny! Please! Not that! You're better than this!**__) Swift_y said into my headset. I growled and patted myself down. I looked fine. Now I could do this. My grin became sly as I slowly moved towards her._

_ I made no sound as I placed my bag by hers and made my way over to the spring. It must have been cold because I could see the heat coming off her body. I unbuttoned my pants and stood behind her. She was humming the British anthem as she cleaned. My eyes narrowed and my smile widened, I quickly wrapped my arm around her neck and used my other one to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming to loud. She thrashed and tried in vain to escape. I shoved her to the ground, I noticed her left arm was motionless; the nerves must have been severed. _

_"Heya Lizzie." I said her name slowly letting it drag on. Her eyes widened and she shook. "Wanna have some fun?" she tried to shake her head but I kept it in place. "I'll take that as a yes."_

I gasped as I was pulled from that memory and driven into his last one, his final memory.

_She looked at something behind me. I looked up and looked into the purple eyes of my best friend's murderer._

_"You sick twisted bastard." Muffy said as he aimed Swift_y's arrow at my head. "Get of her." I pulled away; she curled into a ball and shook. I stood and raised my hands. The arrow following my head with every movement._

_"Now there isn't any use in killing me is there?" I asked spitting in his face. "You already killed my best friend, I'm dead inside already." I grinned, I knew I had won. He was my fan he couldn't kill me._

_"Shut the fuck up." He said. And Swift_y's arrow entered my head._

The pain that tore through me made my heart tear and my mind scream in agony. The beast, no BrenyBeast, reached his hand to me and cupped my shaking body with his giant hand.

**You see?** His eyes said **they turned me into this because of my name. I'm glad I got you to understand before I kill you.** His nostrils flared and he raised his other hand, claws high. But before he could allagenda had her arms around his neck. He froze at her touch, he fought with something inside something dark that they had injected into his very core.

"It's sort of like a twisted version of 'Red riding hood.'" Grimm muttered.

Allagenda held tight to Breny's neck like all life depended on it, Her brown hair splayed down her back and somehow when she had grabbed him her head band came of making her bangs tumble down into her face. Breny was still frozen but he had slow tears of black going down his cheeks and he continued to stare into my eyes. Then with a gentle movement he dislodged allagenda released me from his cupped hand. Allagenda, the most kindest person and caring to top it leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead. He blinked at her.

**Thank you.** His voice echoed in my head. **Good luck to you.** With that he stood looked worriedly at Grimm and wandered off.

My body still shook with fear, my mind fuzzy and my vision blurred I fell back and trembled my near blind gaze staring up at the sky.

"Carter!" I heard Grimm exclaim, Breny's memories still rocketed through my mind as I drifted into an endless blackness.

**POV Sleepingwithdasquids**

Night had fallen and I sat beside Dallas my body pressed beside his for warmth, Zach kept watch as the moon and stars overhead slowly crept across the sky. Dallas stared at his hands deep in thought, I was drifting into a half sleep. Zeke appeared in my mind his eyes raging and his lips drawn back to reveal deadly teeth, I could also see A_Tican, an older version of my little brother, holding my hand and pleading for me to wake up. Then there was Dallas. I don't know why he popped to mind, he was always calm. Dallas with his ego and clear red eyes. Dallas with his boisterous laughter and great humor. I felt Dallas shift next to me, but I barely noticed as I drifted deeper into my thoughts. Dully I noticed he had an arm around me and was laying my head down on something soft and warm. _A pillow_ I thought _how nice of him…_ I drifted into the staggering darkness of my dreamscape.

…

_I sat up slowly, I was asleep. I knew that much but here in my dreamscape I had power and I controlled my dreams. Or at least somewhat. I was in my bedroom, I was sitting on my bed the ocean blue blankets and pillows soft. Beside me was my stuffed toy collection. SeaNanners the stuffed toy sat smiling holding a toy gun pointed at Tobuscus who was grinning like a maniac. Behind them my well-worn, from hugging and crying, Mui the Squid._

_"Samantha Treevani!" I hear someone scream down the hall, my door is suddenly open and I walk down the hall. Crap this dream. My Mother stands with one hand on her hip the other holding Joshua's shoulder, he stares at the ground. "What have I told you about telling Josh about magic!" It isn't a question it's a statement. I look down knowing what I'll see, burnt out candles surrounding a circle drawn in permanent marker, a U drawn in the center and a laptop with Minecraft booted up. "You got it into his head that by saying a bunch of stupid made words you can go into a video game." She growls shaking Josh._

_"But mom they aren't made up words they're runes." He says quietly. He looks devastated. His blonde hair barely covers his eyes, they peer at the summoning circle with a sad intensity._

_Breaking the dream I say "Shut up." The dream disappears. My body shudders with silent sobs, I hate that memory._

…

Something is next to me, and my hand is in something warm. Before I even open my eyes the coppery smell of blood hits me. I'm up and my sword is in my hand. It's still night, I look down at what had been beside me. it's Zach, he's unbearably still, blood pooling from his back where an arrow tip peaks out from his shirt. I look around expecting to see Dallas, I'm hoping that when I was asleep I hadn't missed the roll of thunder. It should have woken me up right? I look down at Zach. He doesn't move, I don't see his chest move at all as he lays there. Dallas is gone, the only thing I can see is footprints everywhere and then drag marks as if someone had drug Dallas away. My heart pounds and I let out a sobbing gasp, Zach groans and I jump. I kneel down beside him rolling him over ever so slightly, his eyes are half closed and they look dull. I scavenge through my bag and quickly feed him a porkchop. I can practicly see his health bar rise, I tug the arrow out and with that Zach yells out. But soon it heals and his eyes clear up and his skin goes back to tan. He drifts into sleep and I don't want to leave his side, I'm scared now. More scared then I have ever been. But where was Dallas?

**I wonder if you'll figure it out. :) Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting for something

**Here we go. Welcome back! So I'll let you in on a sneak peak on the next story. The final book in my Survival games Series 'Minecraft: Endgames'**

"Forget what?" He asked, she stopped and pointed to the ceiling. They both craned their heads back, and what he saw shook him to his very core.

The ceiling was a giant picture of a great white bear with clear blue eyes, standing on its hind paws. The beast looked up to an eclipsed moon in the sky, the rays of a sun shining behind the moon. The bear was covered in blood, and in the center of its chest peering out at the world was a small tanned face. The blue eyes of the girl were like animals; her black hair peeked out from the coat of the bear. Her long fingers were gripping the bear's fur as if trying to pry herself from it. The sight made him shudder. Scooting backward away from the girl as she began talking about some world Called Maridia and how it had to do with the game Minecraft. Making his way to the door he could hear her continuing to talk, he didn't like being in the same room as her. She kept drawing as he left the room and the house. If he had remained he might have seen the completed picture she was drawing. Coming to life on her wall was a city of sandstone cubes, and coming down the sidewalk was 5 figures. All of them laughing and at the lead was him his eyes staring straight ahead at something only the artist could see.

**Alrighty then! Let's get back to the story eh? **

**POV Lilly-the-Epic_13**

I raced back to where I had left BlackDawn counting, she was wrestling something. It was lit like the rising sun a purple and pink halo and a rainbow of colors around its waist, the light it cast lighting the night. It was a glowing humanoid form of pure light, and everything around them was either melted or lit in flames. BlackDawn was unharmed so far but her skin was slowly turning red. I gasped, the thing looked up, it wasn't a thing. Suddenly the glowing form cleared and I could see her face, Dawnables looked at me her mismatched eyes blazing as she looked at me. Her blue eye and green eye lit with an inner flame. I saw no recognition on her face as she gazed at me, just unsettling blankness. She released BlackDawn and stepped away, from her back great wings spread out incinerating the ice maze around us. BlackDawn crawled away bumping into my feet, she slowly stood and kept me behind her. I tried to move around her but she refused to let me, it was like she was protecting a little sister. Agitated I watched from around her arm as Dawnables glided forward and reached out a hand tenderly touching BlackDawns face. I was confused, suddenly BlackDawn screamed and her body shook. The light around Dawnables glowed brighter until I had to cover my face, BlackDawn screamed on until something rammed into Dawnables and she flew away. BlackDawn collapsed her face severely burned; I wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder and tried to drag her away from the fighting forms. The newcomer was a painting. She looked like she was painted with pastel colors her brown hair flying as she whipped out punch after punch at Dawnables. For her credit she looked like she was winning, suddenly Dawnables snapped out her hand and the new girl froze mid punch her pastel colors shifting even when she was frozen in place as if she was constantly changing.

"Pathel." BlackDawn whispered her words messed up. "Pashel." She tried again. I knew what she was saying.

"Pastel." I said echoing her unspoken words. The girl regained her body and she grabbed Dawnables hand and pulled, she fell forward and Pastel thrust her elbow hard into her back. I didn't know who this Pastel was but she was on our side, she fought like a demon her fists a blur of pastel colors. Her brown coal rimmed eyes narrowed in concentration. I had Corvel in hand and I was ready to join the fight until BlackDawn spoke.

"No! Plwease don't weave me!" I looked back at her, she had fear etched across her face. It scared me she and Spirit were the tough ones, never scared and yet the 2 fighting people in front of us scared her. I came back to her and instead of helping her up I gave her a quick stab through the chest. She looked at me her face and most of her body burned, thank you. She mouthed. Then she went limp. Thunder rolled across the sky

_Lilly-the-Epic_13 has slain BlackDawn!_

I was the killer of an entire team, I stood and faced away from the fighting forms. This isn't going to be my last kill and though I don't know when I know my death is imminent. I walked away leaving the blazing fight behind and BlackDawns limp body that stared at the sky with a peaceful expression. Thunder rolled across the sky.

_Alyss_in_MineCraft has slain Dragon_Claw97!_

**POV Icetalon_15**

Alyss was covered in blood, her red hair dripping with it and her green eyes were crazed. Her team was like puppets, as if a greater being was controlling them. I was pinned to the ground by a sword, it was lodged in my right shoulder and my short arms couldn't reach the hilt unless I moved and then pain would shoot through my body. A_Tican and MaxiCraft fought for control of a bow, Alyss_in_MineCraft was still gloating over her kill of Dragon. The last member Ebon_night was no were to be seen, I heard the sound of crunching shoes as someone came up behind me, Ebon leaned down next to me. I looked at him pleading for my death to be quick, his brown eyes were laced with tears and his scruffy blonde hair framed his face. Standing he gripped the enchanted swords hilt and pulled releasing my arm from it. I clenched my teeth and tried not to make any sound as he did in fear Alyss would notice, MaxiCraft with the help of Alyss had chased of A_Tican who shot me a strange look as he ran. Ebon dragged me to the cover of some trees put his hand on my cut and smeared it on his face. I looked at him my eyes wide. Placing a finger to his lips he dropped something in my lap and returned to his team.

"Hey! Where did that new girl go?" I heard MaxiCraft's voice growl. Something came close to my tree and I held my breath.

"She probably ran if you guys stabbed her arm she should be dead soon unless she has a potion." Ebon said his voice weak with nervousness. I looked at the thing he had gave to me, it was a bottle with a glowing potion. I took a sip, it was spicy and the warmth flooded me like alcohol. My wound began to heal and I swallowed the last of the spicy potion, my bow and arrow was still strapped to my back. I could kill them all now.

"Maybe, but I would have heard her." Said Alyss she sounded tired and glancing at them I could see she had an arm around MaxiCraft. He looked fine with it.

"We should go Ally, Ebon." Maxi said

"Yeah?" Ebon said jumping a bit.

"This is as far as you go." MaxiCraft lifted his sword and pointed at Ebon's chest.

"What-What are-"

"You're useless; you just get in the way." Max sneered. I scrambled into a kneeling position; it was time I saved Ebon. He had saved me and now I needed to save him.

Wrapping my fists around each other I lifted them to my lips. This was a very dangerous spell so I had to make sure I did it correctly, I blew into my hands and soft white smoke came out the other side. It crept along the ground to Alyss and Maxi, the smoke wrapped around them. Alyss and MaxiCraft began screaming, Ebon backed away but my focus was on them. I made the smoke glow red and their skin began peeling, their screams hurt. I had to silence them. The smoke returned to white and it drifted into their opened mouths, their screams grew quiet. The continued to scream however, making the smoke purple I could see Alyss's eyes glaze over first. She reached out blindly her screams turning into whimpers.

"Dennis? Is that you?" she whimpered groping for an invisible being. "Fetch my mother and father, hurry! I can't see!" she was crying her tears blood red.

MaxiCraft was seeing something different "Tess?" He cried out a look of pure joy on his face. "You really are here! I finally found you little sister, you need to wait though I have to win so we can go home." The Purple smoke changed to black and suddenly their bodies stiffened and they crumpled. The smoke dissipated and thunder rolled across the sky.

_IceTalon_15 has slain Alyss_in_MineCraft and MaxiCraft!_

I fell back my breath shaking and my heart pounding, Ebon rushed to me holding me up.

"You did that didn't you?" He asked, I gave a quick nod. "Thank you, oh thank you!" He exclaimed. He then brought me to his lips and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, it was forbidden unless you were married. But I pushed it from my mind, he smelled like my blood but I didn't care. His reaction was normal on his planet and here. I can adjust. I kissed him back eager to keep the feeling and the experience. His hands wrapped around my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he tasted like the snow. Clean, crisp and pure. I was shaken by it, our tongues met and my world exploded into light and joy. Our minds slipped away into a world unlike our own, this world was lit like the sun and though we were apart here we were still close.

_"How did we get here?" He asked his brown eyes locked on mine. My side of the world was crystal pillars and forested floor. The light that bounced through the crystal gave a rainbow of colors._

_"I did this," I said happily "This is our inner minds, I took us here away from the blood and horror." His side was of rolling green hills and beaches, unexplored. Mist swept across the landscape and curled around his feet._

_"It's amazing." He whispered. "I'm glad you took us here." He said. His mouth opened to say something but suddenly the world was ripped apart and my heart was yanked painfully._

_IceTalon_15 has slain Ebon_Night57_

My eyes open as ~Tiger_Lilly~ slapped me, I lashed out but I was still exhausted from using so much of my magic. She laid me back against a tree and I looked past her to where Ebon lay motionless on the ground.

"Eboniezer!" I screamed out his real name at the afternoon sun. I tried to crawl to him, to somehow get him to wake up. I reached for him with my mind but he was barely there.

_Isabella… thank you for showing me that world…_ he whispered into my ears. _Please… Please come to me when its over… _something brushed my cheek and I could see the hazy image of him in front of my eyes. _Good bye…_

His image was gone and I was left feeling empty, I curled into a ball and screamed. Tiger came up beside me and placed a hand on my back.

"When we came by he was laying on top of you, he wasn't dead barely breathing. And you were underneath him and your eyes were staring into nothing. When we broke you apart he was dead. I had to slap you a few times to wake you up but…" She looked at Ebon. "I'm sorry. I really am." I felt for something in my pocket. I pulled it out and she stepped back. "Hey! don't do anything stupid!" I lifted the blade to my heart.

"No I'm doing the smart thing." Something grabbed my hand before I could and the blade was ripped away from me. E=Macintyre held the blade away from me. His purple eyes stared into mine and I could see knowledge that was too old to be his.

"Didn't you hear him?" He asked "He said when it's all over. Don't let him down." Mac threw the dagger far away. "Don't do that." Atheria came up behind him and wrapped her arms around me. And I wept.

**POV allagenda**

My world was crumbling around me, the emotions that had come off Breny had shaken me sure. But I wonder what had happened to Carter? What had he seen? What had he felt? I gently brushed my hand against his cheek, stupid, I thought, how could you leave me to deal with this alone? It was true, Albert hadn't spoken to me since I had remembered the day with the bird and ever since Mugen died there was a whole in my heart. It made me angry to know I was losing everything, I didn't know what I was fighting for. Why I was here. I needed something to trigger my memory.

"Al." I said quietly He looked up at me from where he was carving an image into a tree. "How long…" how was I going to ask this? "How long have we known each other?

**"**Why do you ask? We've always known each other." He said quietly, he kept his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

"Do you know who I am?" I whispered, he let out a laugh and I flinched

"Stop playing games Agenda."

"I'm not!" I snarled, he looked at me his dark blue eyes wide. Oh… those blue eyes. The color of the coming night sky, The color of midnight satin. Those eyes… "When I arrived I remembered nothing. Only my name." I said calming down. He scooted over to me, the cold air seemed stronger when he was near. As if he could control it's chill.

"You don't remember _us_?" He said the word us like it meant something, were we together? "We've been together since childhood, we were inseparable. We still were before you disappeared." He took my hand gently.

"I disappeared?" I said my mind reeling

"Yeah, 1 month ago we were going to play a round of MineCraft. We had just gotten off the phone." The memory assaulted me suddenly.

_"Hey Al I got the server IP I'll text it to you in a minute ok?" I said happily getting Morgan, my 2 month old sister, ready for her nap._

_"Sure! Hey Agenda?" Al said_

_"What's up?"_

_"You still on for dinner tonight?" He said, I could practically see his smile from here. He knew my answer_

_"I wouldn't miss it for the entire world." I said happily. "I'll call you on Skype; just give me a minute to close my Minecraft map. Love you." Al was my best and only boyfriend; he was the yin to my yang, no matter how silly it sounds._

_"Love you to." He said happily before hanging up. I turned my attention to finishing my smelting. I turned my character around and there where the bed should have been was a portal made of iron blocks and green portal matter. "What the?" I moved my character into it and my whole world went black._

"You remembered something didn't you?!" He exclaimed his blue eyes bright.

I looked at him my mind in shock, it was coming back to me sure. "Some yes." I said hesitantly. His blue eyes sparkled and with one hand he gently cupped my neck and pulled my lips to his, I didn't stop him mostly because it felt like this was right and also because I was curious.

Our lips met and my world became warm and welcome. I kissed him hungrily, it was what I had been waiting for, it was as if this whole time I had been holding breath and waiting for his lips to touch mine. He pulled to him until I was flush against him, kissing him was like eating candy, it was sweet and perfect. We fell into the snow side by side our bodies still against each other we gazed into each other's eyes. Then I felt something sharp against my ribs it pierced my green Chicago t-shirt and dug into my skin. My eyes widened and I froze.

"Agenda it's not me doing this!" He yelled, his blue eyes grew dark. I knew that look. Grimm was back.

"Stop it Grimm." I whispered.

"Agenda I'm going to set you free, and when I die I'll come for you and we can escape. Our team means nothing." Grimm said his breath warm on my face. His lips touched mine again and he bit me, I pulled back trying to release myself from his hands and his lips. He released me but my lip was torn and bleeding.

I could see all the times me and Albert's dates were ruined by Grimm, just days in general. He would bubble up out of nowhere and make rude remarks or start a disturbed Grimm's fairytale story. When he left I was hollow inside from crying. He ruined everything me and Albert ever did and now he was going to kill me.

"Grimm you Asshole." I snarled "GET OUT OF ALBERT!" I screamed using my feet to shove him away. Carter behind me was awake, before I could wonder how much he saw Carter was up with his spiked rings swinging at Grimm.

"How dare you!" He yelled. I watched him as he swung punch after punch, Grimm's clothing was soon ripped ragged. But it wasn't just Grimm in there.

"Carter stop!" I cried out grabbing his arm and dragging him back. "That might be Grimm but Albert is still in there!"

"I'll see you all real soon." Grimm laughed before turning and bolting.

"allagenda…" Carter whispered. I covered my eyes and shook my head.

"Nothing we can do about it. Oh Carter, I'm such an idiot." I cried. I could feel other people in the arena crying, I cried with them our sobs and tears falling onto the same ground.

**POV Squids**

"Zach you owe me we have to find him." I snarled my lips curled back. I was horrified, Dallas was gone and the new girl had killed 2 people at once.

"Squids I don't want to argue but this is what they want." Zach said his brown eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Then let's give it to them! I want Whoever took Dallas dead." I paced angrily my mind flashing to Dallas's face before he disappeared.

"Zeke or A_Tican have him probably they both-"

"This isn't about some stupid love triangle square thing!" I raged "I don't care who took them. I just want them dead, they put him in danger along with my new team." I plucked my IPod from my pocket and began music scrolling.

"Look!" He yelled back, I looked at him "Fine Squids! If this is what you want then fine! Let's go put our life in danger for some guy with drinking habbits!" Snatching up the sword I chose my song 'Let the bodies hit the floor' blasted in my ears.

"Let's Dance." I laughed.

Following the footprints and drag marks we made our way slowly through the forest, our search seemed futile. The tracks remained but soon snow began to fall and covered up the tracks to my furious surprise. I didn't notice I was cold until Zach tossed a jacket at me.

"Thanks" I grumbled putting it on. I was crying, the air froze them on my cheeks.

A scream pierced the air. I knew who it was as before I started running my sword glinting in my hand.

**Surprise! It's POV 1Dallas_the_Malice1**

Zeke kept a hold of me as I tried to get him off. His legs remained on my left arm, my other arm was tied to the tree next to me. I twisted again, suddenly I heard a snap and pain burned through my body. I screamed. My vision was blurry but I could see the bit of bone that protruded from me arm. Zeke released my arm, I scrambled up and placed my back against the tree my breath ragged. His grin was put any Freddy Crouger smile to shame. He had been busy since the cornucopia, an assortment of weapons stuck out from his pockets. Bigger weapons lay on a spot of ground that had been cleared.

"The hell Zeke?" I spat out asking the same question I had been asking for hours. "Why am I the one being tortured here?"

He just blinked at me his smile still on his arrogant asshole face, his lips peeled back showing of the fangs that had inflicted so much pain on Squids. He came to my side and untied my right arm for the umpteenth time and bit into it. He continued to drink my blood the snow falling softly down, as always my vision blurred slightly when he bit me but I was so used to it. My clothing was no longer as nice as it had been, slits had been cut into my body and although the pain in my head had numbed I could still feeling the throbbing pain from my now hollow eye socket. My body was shutting down, I couldn't take much more of this. And as I drifted deep into the welcoming darkness I heard music in the forest to my left.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!" Echoed faintly. Great just great, my death song would be that? I chuckled inwardly. Only Squids would really like that song. Zeke had removed himself and the music grew louder. I could just hear Zeke talking to someone but the music drowned most of it out. I was fine with that gazing into the endless abyss with only the song 'Let the bodies hit the floor' to lead me to the afterlife was fine. In fact it was great, that song was Squids song and it was mine.

***Blinks* Damn you get to see what happens later ;). Well that's all for now sorry I haven't posted in a while school just started :P yay 10****th**** grade! (NOT) all right everyone I'll see you next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10 a death you didn't forsee

**I'm back with more exciting work! XD Let's go!**

**POV Lilly**

The girl who fought Dawnables is following me, she doesn't bother to hide herself. When I stop and look behind me she stops and looks back at me. My eyes hurt from looking at her shifting colors. Finally I hear her close the gap between us until she's right beside me.

"Hello Lilly" She says a smile tugging on her lips.

"Hello Pastel." I say making no show of emotion.

"I've been watching you."

"So I've seen every time I turn to look at you."

"Hmm overly sarcastic? Rebellious? You're like me when I first started." Her hair falls down the nape of her neck in brown waves, she smiles her lips forming a perfect smile. "You seem to have noticed my appearance."

"Of course it's hard to miss."

"You know, if you die they will experiment on you as well. They'll turn you into a monster who can't remember who you were." Her words are soft and they make me shake slightly with the thought of changing into something I'm not. "Sometimes they put cruel twists on you depending on your name like Dawnables and I." Her next words make me clench my teeth "You won't win, they've done testing the ending to this can't be changed."

"So your saying I should give up?" I ask irked

"No, Notch no. I want you to show them up, I want you to go kill them all." I glance at her, insanity has crept into her face. She twitched and suddenly she was running, of in a different direction. I stop and watch her trying to guess whether or not I should follow her, I choose to and we're racing through the woods. She disappears and I run into someone.

Both me and the other person fall, I hear him let out a triumphant yell and then he's on me. Grimm looks down at me and my stomach drops, he looks just as he did the day I met him. His intense blue eyes hold me. Suddenly my arm blazes in pain I thrash as he digs Corvel into my arm, my own blade. It hurts, he's carving something there. Something that if I live to see will make me cry. I saw what he did to Katie, the bloody rose that marked her death. And know I too will have a carving on my arm that will ultimately kill me. The pain is part of my now, and as continues to carve I start to relax. The air is cold and when I blink a thin sheet of ice crackles. He stops carving and wipes of my arm. I close my eyes, planning a way to escape. Before I hear the yell I feel the blade being removed from my arm. My eyes open and I see Grimm in a fighting position, I can see through my haze another boy 16 at least. He wears black sunglasses, a black jacket, and blue jeans with white sneakers. In his hand is a gold sword. He lets loose another yell and grins.

"Connor" I hear Grimm say under his breath "Don't you dare do it, I'll put you back with the others."

The boy named Connor laughs "I'm not scared anymore!" With that he races forward to attack Grimm.

Hands gripp my armpits and drag me away, Looking up I see Pastel.

"I guess I lose huh?" I say, she grins and looks at Connor and Grimm as thy fight.

"Yes." She whispers. I feel her place corvel in my hand and I glance the picture Grimm never finished. A Lilly, crimson and well carved. I smile.

"See you in the experiment room." I say. I close my eyes and let Death come to me.

_Grimm has slain Lilly-the-Epic_13_

**Sorry about this short chapter guys. I've been working on a lot of other projects currently and now that school is here :P anyways. The next chapter will be the final one!**


End file.
